Egyptian Souls
by Red Eyes White Dragon
Summary: Set in ancient Egypt, the thief Bakura tries to take the millenium items from the pharoah and priests, but this time, he has a certain blonde's help. (My version of the Egyptian saga)
1. ES Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Beginning of a New Friendship**

**A/N:** One day, I was like thinking, "What would happen if Jonouchi was on Bakura's side in the Egyptian past?" Yeah, yeah, I know Jonouchi doesn't have a past form in Egypt, (I'm still pissed about that. T.T) but I like to imagine that he is. Anyway, Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh.

Darkness covered the barren dry land. A small sliver of a moon shone a feeble light in the starless sky. All was still in the empty desert and an eerie silence engulfed it. Not even a night wind blew in the ominous land. The soft sand lay unmoving, cooling off from the heat it gathered during the scorching day.

In this foreboding land, a small boy walked. He stumbled often and wavered because he couldn't see through the dark. His bare feet hardly left any tracks as he continued to walk uncertainly in the night. Exhaustion from the day's walk made the boy's body scream for rest, but he kept tottering forward, not listening to what is mind told him.

After walking what felt like eternity to the boy, he came into a village. Dark and damp, the houses looked rundown in the night. As he looked for a place to sleep, he noticed an ominous feeling in the village. His heart felt heavy and the last of his strength seemed to dissipate in the darkness. Needing rest, he peeked into one of the houses to find it empty. As he looked into each house, the boy found that the residents weren't there.

Finally, he saw a lone figure sitting on the ground in an alleyway. As he approached the figure, he saw that the figure was also a young boy. White hair fell down to his shoulders and violet-colored eyes stared blankly at the sand beneath him. He was crouched over with his hands on the ground. The boy was that the albino boy had tears running down freely on his face. When he put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, he felt the albino flinch.

"…you ok?" A stupid question, but the boy was concerned that the other boy was crying.

"They're all gone…mother, father…my dear sister, all gone…" He continued to cry as he stared at the ground.

The boy was then reminded of his own family. Memories of them having a good time came back to him. He could see his father's confident face, his mother's gentle smile, and his sister's innocent look. But those days were long gone. He was alone, and it seemed as if the albino was, too. Then, he did something that surprised the crying boy. Soft arms wrapped around the albino as the boy hugged him. Taken aback for a moment, he resumed crying. Tears soaked the ragged shirt the boy had on as he held on to the other. Quiet sobs echoed in the empty village.

After the albino had calmed down, the boy let go of him. He raised his eyes and took a good look at the boy who comforted him. Messy, blonde hair slightly covered his eyes and almost fell to his shoulders. His tan, light-brown skin let the albino know he was Egyptian, just as he was. He had a strong-built body, but his torn-up shirt made him look scrawny. But what caught his attention was the color of his eyes. The blonde boy also had and unusual eye color, he had ruby-red eyes that had an unusual spark in them. Normally, you wouldn't see a blonde with red eyes in Egypt, but this boy seemed special.

"…who did this?" the blonde asked. He looked at the albino with pity in his eyes. To lose your family at such a young age, that's just too cruel.

Anger filled the albino's mind as the memory of watching his family being melted came back. "…the evil pharaoh ordered the people of my town, Kul Elna, to be used as human sacrifices. The officials slaughtered the villagers and melted them to form seven golden items." He paused for a moment to see the blonde had a horrified look on his face. The thought of human sacrifices made him feel nauseous. "He killed my family, my people, just because we were a village of thieves. The pharaoh will pay, I will get my revenge!" Bitter tears formed in his dark brown eyes again. Pain of his loss turned to wanting of revenge.

"…how long ago was this?"

"About two days ago, I think." The shock of the gruesome event had caused the albino to lose his sanity temporarily, making him ignore the passage of time. What he thought was two days was actually two months ago.

"You've been by yourself, then, huh?" the blonde's eyes showed pain as he thought of himself.

"Yeah, I'm all alone."

"…same here," the blonde boy said sadly. "I lost my family when desert bandits looted our town. My father stayed back to help while I got separated from my mother and sister. When I came back, I found their corpses rotting in the sun. After that, I just started running…because I had nowhere else to go…" It was his turn to cry. Tears streamed down his face as the memory of his family's death continued to haunt him. But he quickly wiped them off his face. He had to be strong for the sake of his family.

Both the blonde and the albino stayed silent for a while, each within his own thoughts. But they both thought of the same thing, the loving family they lost, and the pain that was left behind. They longed to be in the warmth of their parent's hold. They wanted to see their smiling sisters again. Both wanted revenge on the ones who took that warmth, that protection away from them. They continued to think this until the sun started to rise in the horizon. The albino, seeing the sun, got up and walked into the closest house, wanting to be out of the blazing sun. The blonde quickly followed him inside, for the temperatures in the desert were life-threatening.

When they were both inside, the blonde turned to face the albino. Somehow, they saw a likeness in the two of them. Both had lost their family and both were alone.

"…so, what's your name?" the blonde asked as drowsiness started to overcome him. He tried his best to stay awake so he could know the albino's name.

"…Bakura…what's yours?"

"…Jonouchi…" with that, the blonde fell to the ground, sleep finally taking hold of him. Bakura stared at the unusual blonde before realizing that he himself was tired too. He got to the ground and lay down next to him.

"…good night, Jonouchi…" Soon, both boys were sleeping peacefully in the forsaken village.

TBC


	2. ES Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, Alex, for being my first reviewer for this story. Yeah, no weak slave Jou in this story. :) I think Jou is the greatest character, too.XD Once again, please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**Chapter Two: Thief**

_"Mother, Father!" Bakura screams as villagers were being hunted down one by one. Fire burns the roofs of the clay homes as shrieks of terror echoed in the blazing death. "You must stay here, my son, and make sure you're not seen," the strong voice of his father echoed through his thoughts. "What about mother and sister?" Bakura was frightened by the soldiers causing destruction in their town. They'll be ok, Bakura, just stay alive." Then, the burning of people. Sacrifices being made. Bakura watched helplessly at the massacre of his people. The friends he knew and used to play with lay stone dead in the streets. It's not fair…_

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Bakura roared as he woke up in the night. Beads of sweat dripped down his pale face. He took heavy breaths as he tried to calm down. _Damn, I can't get that memory out of my head._ He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. No matter how much he tried, the death of his family kept on haunting him.

"You ok, Bakura?" a small voice said next to him. Bakura turned around to face Jonouchi with fear in his eyes. Then, memories of the previous night came back to the little boy. Jonouchi continued to stare at the pale faced Bakura with worry in his mind. Just a few minutes ago, the boy was tossing and turning in the sand, screaming for his parents. The blonde knew what Bakura dreamt though…because he had those kinds of dreams constantly, too.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Bakura quickly lied, not wanting to trouble the worrying blonde. Jonouchi still stared warily at the albino making sure the he was ok. Then he randomly said, "I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?" He smiled guiltily as his stomach growled.

"…not here but I know where to get some grub." Bakura replied smugly.

Hunger blocked all his reason as Jonouchi perked up. "Great! Let's go!" He didn't think about the consequences that lay ahead. But, food was the only thing in the boy's mind. Bakura looked up and realized his stomach called for food, too. So he got up and started towards the outside. "Well, then, let's hurry up and go."

The two boys scurried through the desolate town and into the desert. Walking stealthily, Bakura easily avoided stumbling in the dark night. Jonouchi on the other hand was slowly making his way through, not wanting to trip over. The two boys continued to cross the bleak desert during the night. Bakura knew where he was going, so he kept a fast pace while Jonouchi struggled to keep up. As soon as the sun rose into the sky,they arrived into a town. People were beginning to come out and go on with their daily lives.

"So, where do we get our food?" Jonouchi asked with a weak smile. He felt as if he couldn't move another inch without eating something. Things started to blur as his vision wavered.

"Watch and learn from the master. Here, you be the distraction." Bakura started towards an apple stand. Jonouchi just shrugged and followed the albino. At this point, he was too hungry to argue. He ran in front of the owner and stared innocently at him. The owner stared at the boy's beauty and especially at his blood red eyes. They seemed to put him in a trance and wouldn't let him look anywhere else. Meanwhile, Bakura sneaked up and stole two large apples from the stand. After nodding to the blonde, he ran into an alley. Jonouchi smiled at the man and ran after his albino friend. The poor man had no idea what happened and just continued to watch his stand.

In the alleyway, Bakura laughed as he handed Jonouchi his apple. "That fool was an idiot. He didn't even see my slow hands take them." The boy snatched the bright, juicy apple and chomped on it greedily. "You thief!" he said with a full mouth. Bakura just smiled before biting his own apple. "Well, we don't have any money and you were pretty hungry." The two munched happily as their stomachs took in the energy. As Bakura finished his apple, Jonouchi got up and started towards the street. "Let's get more food."

"Hey! Calm down! We've got time." The albino pulled the blonde back into the alley. _Man this guy's greedy!_ The blonde looked at the many stands of food with a gleam in his eyes. His hunger wasn't going to be satisfied right now. He had gone five days without food and he was pretty desperate. Bakura watched the blonde drool a little before sighing. "You're hopeless, you know that Jonouchi?" Jonouchi just wiped his mouth and grinned. "Hey, teach me how to steal, Bakura." The albino was taken shocked when he heard this. No sane person would have asked a thief to teach him his skills. But then, it seemed as if Jonouchi wasn't exactly normal.

"…alright. Just do what I tell you to."

--;;--;;--;;--;;--;;--;;--;;--;;


	3. ES Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm not much of a writer, but I'll try to make the chapters longer, k? Please R&R.**

**Chapter 3: Close Call**

An angry scream tore through the bustling city. Inquiring stand owners and curious children looked towards the direction where the sound came from. Normally, a sound like that wasn't heard over the advertising of merchandise. Then, the townspeople saw two small boys zoom by as if the devil himself was chasing them. They caught a glimpse and realized one was blond and the other was an albino. The blonde was carrying a long loaf of bread while the albino held on to an enormous piece of cheese. Following behind them was a very angry looking man.

Bakura was very pissed off at the moment. Why did he have to have a clumsy fool as his partner? Jonouchi looked as if he was enjoying himself, though Bakura couldn't tell why. The man was gaining speed quickly and he was almost within reach of the two boys. The albino started to tire out, but the blonde seemed to keep his breathing normal.

"Hey, Bakura, when do you think we'll lose him?" Jonouchi asked as they were continued being chased. Who knows what would happen if the man actually caught the boys?

"You idiot! If you weren't so clumsy, we wouldn't have gotten caught!" Bakura glared daggers at the sheepish-looking blonde. "Look, let's split up. Meet me back where we first were." With that, the albino turned a corner while Jonouchi ran straight ahead.

At first, the man wasn't sure which one to follow, but he quickly chose to go after the blonde boy. _Damn, that fatso decided to chase me. Oh well, his loss._ Jonouchi then stopped running so slowly and went his fastest. In a matter of minutes, he had sped down 200 yards, giving him distance from the man. The stand owner watched dumbfounded for a while before going faster himself. He almost matched Jonouchi's incredible speed, though he was still too slow._ So, the fatty can keep up, huh? Well then, how about this?_ All of the sudden, Jonouchi started to zigzag around the city, jumping over walls and running through alleyways. After a while, the man started to lose his breath and stopped momentarily. The blonde took this chance to climb up the walls of the buildings and sprint across the roofs. By the time the man looked up to search for the boy, he was long gone.

Jonouchi jumped across a few more roofs before arriving above the alley where he and Bakura ate the apples. Jumping lightly, he fell down 10 feet before grabbing hold of a window on the wall. Using that to slow him down, he landed smoothly next to Bakura. His albino friend jumped in surprise when he saw Jonouchi standing behind him. He had been staring at the entrance of the alley, thinking the blonde would have come that way.

Jonouchi smiled triumphantly at Bakura just to be smacked in the head painfully. "OOWW! What did you do that for?" he whined pitifully as Bakura continued to glare at him. He rubbed his head where Bakura had hit him tenderly.

"You dumbass! You're so stupid and clumsy! I told you to make sure the man isn't looking before you took the food! I swear you're not cut to be a thief." Bakura continued to insult Jonouchi as the blonde just looked at the sand guiltily. "Well, I was just so hungry that I couldn't help myself…" Jonouchi whispered. Bakura stopped for a moment to see that he was on the verge of tears. "It doesn't matter anyway. We lost him at that's all that matters. Just give me the bread." Bakura quickly said grabbing the loaf Jonouchi handed him. After a while, Jonouchi was himself again as he sat happily munching on his bread and cheese. Bakura just shook his head and said to himself,_ why do I always fall for his puppy-dog face?_ _But with a few training, he can become a great thief. He already has the supernatural skills to be one. I mean, it's not every day that a smaller boy can outrun a full grown man…_He looked up to see the blonde on his back, staring at the sky.

"You satisfied now?" Bakura asked sarcastically. He still couldn't understand how a boy could eat so much. Jonouchi just looked at him and smiled. "Yup!" he replied simply. _He looks so happy and content. Wonder how he can do that even though he's lost his family._ Jonouchi continued to stare at the sky as he waited for the albino to finish his meal. His red eyes seemed to attract Bakura's brown eyes. The ruby, blood-red eyes had some sort of magic in them, holding its victims, not letting them look at anything else. "Umm…what are you staring at Bakura?" Jonouchi finally realized that the albino was looking into his eyes. He tore his eyes away from the blonde's and stared at the ground. "Nothing. Come on. You need to practice stealing more."

TBC


	4. ES Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate you guys reading my story. Like the title of this chapter suggests, time passed by after the last part of chapter 3. Now, Jonouchi is 17 and Bakura is 19 years old (heh heh). Please R&R. **

**Chapter 4: 10 Years Afterwards**

"Damn it! Why do you always have to get caught!" Bakura growled as he continued to run. The topless Egyptian was wearing a reddish brown robe that fell to his ankles. A light brown belt was bound just above his waist and his pants fell down to his knees. On his face, under his right eye was a large scar that came to his cheek. A handcrafted pendant hung around his neck. The pendant was half a circle that looked as if it was broken off from another piece and in the middle was a glowing amethyst. He was also carrying two large, old books.

"Shut up! I was having an off-day, that's all," Jonouchi screamed back at his partner and friend. He was also topless, wearing a dark blue robe that only came to his knees. He was basically wearing what Bakura was, but a black belt instead of brown and he carried a bag full of stolen treasures on his back. Around his neck was a pendant, too, that seemed to be the other half of Bakura's. Instead of an amethyst, though, was a shining ruby in the middle. A long red headband was tied around his head, the remaining parts falling down to his back.

They had stolen valuables again, but this time, they had robbed a pharaoh's tomb. Bakura got through the traps as Jonouchi defeated the bodyguards in the tombs. Together, they were an unstoppable team. However, instead of just one person, they were being chased by a whole group of the pharaoh's guards. They looked extremely angry and were planning on tearing them apart limb from limb.

"Hey Bakura, you think you can outrun them, you slowpoke?" Jonouchi taunted the albino slyly. He knew that he could keep running all day, but he wasn't so sure about Bakura. Bakura, however, just smirked and turned his eyes to the blonde. "I'll race you."

"You're on!" The two of them stopped and got into their positions. The guards seeing this thought of it as their chance. The two teenagers, however, just ignored them and concentrated all their power into their feet. "On the count of three, k?" the blonde asked. "Right" was his answer he got. "One…two…THREE!" They zoomed off, leaving the guards in the dust. Both boys ran with all of their might, hoping to get in the lead and leave the other behind. Such was their speed that the desert sands flew off in every direction as they continued running at about 150 mph. They continued to race each other until their hideout got into view. Neck to neck, nose to nose, it looked as if it was going to be a tie. Then, Jonouchi sprinted ahead and slammed into the front wall of their home. Bakura followed one second afterwards.

"Damn…You're too fast…" Bakura wheezed out as he struggled to catch his breath. But he had to smile to himself as he watched Jonouchi do the same. At least he wasn't the only one who ran out of breath. "You're just too slow," Jonouchi replied smugly. He slowly made his way towards the inside to drop off his load. The albino rested outside for a while, regaining his breath first. He stared at the sand as the wind blew over their tracks, leaving no trace or clue on where their home was. Only a fool would venture out so much into the desert, even with preparation. But Jonouchi and Bakura had trained themselves to adapt to the harsh environment.

After his breathing became normal, the albino walked into the clay brick house. Jonouchi was sprawled out on a makeshift couch, his treasures tossed carelessly in a corner. He had taken off his robe, so he lay there with his chest going up and down slowly as he stared at Bakura. The albino took off his robe and went into another room. There, he laid it on top of a desk, put the books on top of it, and went back to sit down next to his best friend. "…so, I'm guessing you're satisfied with our loot today, eh Bakura?" Jonouchi questioned the albino as he played around with his pendant. "Ha, my grandmother could steal better than you can Jonouchi," retorted Bakura. But in his mind, he had to admit that he was happy with the day's hunt, for they actually stole something valuable.

"So, what are those books for? I never knew you read in your free time." Bakura rolled his eyes after hearing that remark come from his foolish friend. "They're spell books, you idiot! I stole them so I can learn some useful magic," he said menacingly, but the blonde ignored the threat in his voice. Slight interest in learning the magic sparked inside the hyperactive Jonouchi. "Cool! Hey, can I learn along with you? That would be so awesome, being able to cast spells!" Excitement was evident in his voice as his ruby eyes sparkled with delight. Bakura, on the other hand, just sneered at the thought of the hardheaded blonde learning something so complicated. "You'll probably take a long time to even get the simplest of spells," he taunted.

Jonouchi's face grew dark red as he glared daggers at Bakura. "I won't take a long time to learn it, Bakura! Watch me learn it faster than you, I always was faster than you at everything."

"That's physically, you moron! Mentally, I'm far superior to your tiny peanut sized "brain" that's in your head." Bakura started to raise his voice as anger began to take over his mind. _There is no way he can talk to me like that, best friend of not._

"Well, _excuse _me for not being smart enough for you. Just because you can calculate all of our plans don't mean you can learn faster than me. I'll prove to you that I'm faster, you slowpoke!" With that, Jonouchi got up and grabbed one of the books and furiously read the inscribed lessons.

"You're on, Mr. Hotshot! We'll see who is or is not a slowpoke in the end!" Bakura grabbed the other book and sat on his bed in the other room. Both teens started muttering curses as they realized that the spells were too difficult for them to learn on their own. But their ego was too big for them to ask each other for help.

It turns out that both Jonouchi and Bakura struggled in learning the complicated spells. Neither of them gave up, not wanting to become the one who failed to learn what the other did. So for about 3 months, Jonouchi and Bakura practiced what they learned in secret from each other. Being preoccupied by the lessons, the two thieves hardly went out except to get food and water. The people in Egypt started to wonder what happened to them because the normal chase between the thieves and the owners of the treasures was interesting to see. Also because most of the time, Jonouchi would go visit the less fortunate and hand out the treasures to the needy.

So things stayed quiet for a while in Egypt. However, unrest among the people foreshadowed the coming of doom in all Egypt. It would be only a matter of time before darkness would cover the dry lands, bringing demons and creatures of hell with it. Dark times lay ahead for the people of Egypt and the Pharaoh. Only fate would tell who would save the world from succumbing to the darkness forever.

TBC


	5. ES Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you once again for your reviews.XD By the way, this story is based on the manga version of the Egyptian arc. Just FYI. This chapter will have Pharaoh Atemu and the six Priests going through a normal day. Just information on Atemu and his life. **

**Chapter 5: Normal Day**

"Your Majesty!" a short man called as he searched the vast palace of the all-powerful pharaoh. He looked frantically for the pharaoh as he walked urgently and into random rooms, hoping to find some sort of clues in helping him find his leader. As he turned a corner, he slammed in to another man that was walking the opposite way. "Owww…" He looked up to see Mahado, one of the six priests, rubbing his torso. When he saw that the man who ran into him was Siamun, the pharaoh's vizier, he quickly held out his hand and helped him up.

"Siamun, why are you doing running around the palace as if it was on fire?" Mahado joked as he walked with the frazzled vizier. But he knew the answer before Siamun even replied.

"Oh, Mahado, the Pharaoh has gone off and disappeared again right before the judging of the prisoners. I do not understand why he always runs off at these times. It's getting real frustrating tracking him down and dragging him back to the throne room." Beads of sweat shone on the adviser's face as he continued to search for the disappeared Pharaoh. Mahado just smiled as he thought of how his friend always hated those kinds of things and how much he would try to get out of doing them.

"…umm…I might know the whereabouts of the Pharaoh, Siamun…but I'm not exactly sure…" Mahado said in a low voice. "Well, why didn't you tell me before? Take me to him, Mahado." The priest just sighed as he led Siamun towards the Royal Orchard. He stopped in front of a large oak tree before calling up, "Pharaoh, Siamun is here to see you."

A young Egyptian jumped down from the heights of the tree and stood in front of Siamun and Mahado. His spiked up, tri-colored hair and his crimson eyes made him attractive to say the least. The Pharaoh looked sheepishly at his advisor after shooting daggers at Mahado. "Urgh…hello, Siamun. It's such a nice day today, huh?" He grinned at the furious advisor who stared at him with disapproval.

"Young Pharaoh, you know better than to run off from your duties. The very thought of it! I'm afraid you'll have to go back." Siamun nagged the Pharaoh. The ruler looked to the ground, not wanting to show his discomfort of being scolded by his vizier. Mahado watched silently as Siamun continued to give the Pharaoh the "talk". Suddenly, another priest walked towards the group swiftly.

"So, the Pharaoh was in his little garden again, eh?" A golden rod glimmered off of his belt as he smirked at the Pharaoh. "What do you want, Seto?" the Pharaoh growled silently at his cousin. He wasn't in the mood to be humiliated by both Seto and Siamun in the same day. "Oh, just wondering why the "great" Pharaoh wasn't at the throne doing his job. Maybe someone should replace you, Atemu." Seto sneered as he watched his younger cousin blush a shade of red. "Nobody is replacing anybody, and you know that Priest Seto," Siamun quickly cut in. He knew that if provoked, the Pharaoh would start another Shadow Game. There just wasn't enough time for that right now.

"We must hurry to the other priests and continue the judging of the wicked," he said in a professional manner. "Afterwards we will have a mock duel between the priests, how does that sound?" Siamun knew he said the right thing because Atemu immediately perked up after hearing that. "Ok, Siamun. Let's hurry up and get this over with."

"You'd better watch yourself, Seto. I'll see you at the throne room." Atemu whispered dangerously athis cousinbefore following his vizier. Seto just sneered quietly, but seeing the dangerous spark in the Pharaoh's crimson eyes told him that he was going to get his ass kicked.

TBC

**So, what you think? My next update might take some time 'cause I'm trying to make my chapters longer. And I'm experiencing some writer's block, trying to describe the different scenarios I think up of. Don't worry though, I won't abandon this story.n.n (Note I said "might")**


	6. ES Chapter 6

**A/N: I updated faster than I thought I would, so this chapter may be a bit crappy. Please forgiv me, though. My finals are coming up soon, and I really need to study. Once again, thank you for your reviews.XD Really appreciate them. I also made the chapter longer.(pats self on back) Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, nor will I ever own it. **

**Chapter 6: Defiling Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's Tomb**

The pale moon shone on the barren sands in the starry night. In this abandoned, hollow desert, pillars of fire twisted and turned near a small house. A lone figure stood in the middle of the circling flames. A slight red aura surrounded Jonouchi as he focused his heka on the fire. Raising his hands, he fused the fire pillars together and aimed towards the empty land. He pushed all of his strength into the flames and blasted his magic into the night.

Beads of sweat dripped from his face as a triumphant smile was formed. A trail of blackened sand could be seen going on for miles. The moon emitted light onto the burnt sand that seemed to go on forever. Jonouchi's topless chest rose up and down as he got his breath back. His pendant droop to the sand as he crouched over, putting his hand on his knees.

"Not bad, Jonouchi. You've mastered your fire quicker than I thought." Jonouchi whipped his head around to see Bakura appear next to him from the darkness. He smiled as he answered, "Looks like you've been working hard, too. So I guess it's safe to say you can control the dark heka to make yourself disappear. A power that is wanted by all thieves, right?" The albino smirked at the truth to what his friend said. All his life, he had wanted the ability to become invisible, a feat that wouldn't be possible without the power of magic.

Jonouchi sat down on the cooling sand and stared out towards the city. It has been awhile since their last raid, and he knew Bakura desperately needed to go steal something. He was right, Bakura did have an irresistible urge to go thieving, but not just some petty mission. No, he wanted to get the revenge he wanted for the last 10 years. It was time for the ultimate infiltration.

As he was in deep thought, Jonouchi stretched his arms before going into the house. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting some rest. See you in the morning Bakura." A grunt was his reply as he plopped down onto his bed. Soon, the sleeping blonde was sent to his dream land. His albino friend walked in a few moments later, heading towards his room.

Bakura didn't want Jonouchi in danger, and he didn't want any screw-ups, so he quietly decided to leave before the sun rose. Bakura grabbed some random tools that were necessary for the trip, keeping as quiet as possible. He knew the blonde was a heavy sleeper, but he wasn't going to take any chances. When he was sure that he had everything that was needed, he laid down on his own bed. Closing his eyes, Bakura drifted off into a restless sleep, dreaming of his long gone family.

* * *

After a fitful rest, Bakura woke up, drenched in sweat again. _Damn the pharaoh! I will get my revenge, and then I'll be freed from the burden of my loved one's deaths._ He slowly got up out of his bed, stretching his muscles out. The albino suppressed a yawn as he walked towards the outside. Tiptoeing past the still sleeping blonde, Bakura looked onto his friend's face. Jonouchi had a peaceful air around him that always calmed the albino down. The innocent look on his face made Bakura make a rare smile. _So calm and serene, wish I was as happy as that._

Walking out into the dark, cool desert, Bakura stopped for a while and let the slight wind blow on his face. The breeze helped the teen cool his burning body, as the memory of the destruction faded away from his mind for the time being. Bakura strolled around the house and dug up a hidden trap door, smirking as he remembered how long it took him and Jonouchi to build their house and basement.

Bakura climbed down the underground stairway and stopped when he got to the bottom. Using his magic, he adjusted his eyes to see in the dark as well as he could see during the day. Going over to a water basin, the albino dunked his head in the cold water, his hair becoming wet as he stayed submerged for about 5 minutes. After he ran out of breath, he pulled out with a gasp, shaking the freezing water from his head like a dog. Bakura sighed in relief before grabbing some supplies off the shelves of the cellar for his next raid.

Closing the trap door and spreading the sand over it, Bakura hurried back to the house, hoping to start towards his destination before morning. As he walked into Jonouchi's room, he noticed something out of place. The red-eyed blonde wasn't in his bed. In fact, he wasn't anywhere in his room. "…what you doing up so early, _Bakura_?" The albino flinched as he turned around to see the glint of the ruby pendant. Jonouchi stood in the doorway to the outside, leaning on the frame, not letting his friend out of his sight. "Well?"

Bakura growled, wondering how the idiot blonde could have woken up despite his tries to stay as quiet as possible. "Why do you care, Jonouchi?" he replied coldly towards his friend. He needed to keep the blonde out of danger, even if it meant being harsh. The albino could see the pain in Jonouchi's eyes, though the blonde kept a stone face as they continued to stare at each other.

"…I'm just worried, Bakura. You planning on running off without me?" Jonouchi's tone softened as the albino looked guiltily towards the ground._ Shit, bet anything that the stupid puppy-dog look is on Jonouchi's face._ Sure enough, as Bakura raised his eyes, Jonouchi's pitiful face got to him. His eyes somehow became chibified and his lower lip was slightly raised. _Damnit! _Bakura just sighed and raised his eyes to the blonde. "I was, and I am. I don't want you coming with me, Jonouchi. You don't belong in this mission." Bakura's voice grew cold again as the blonde lowered his eyes. Thinking he won, the albino walked towards his room to grab his stuff for the journey. When he came back, he was surprised to see Jonouchi was fully dressed and shouldering his own bag.

"Argue all you want, Bakura, but I am going to follow you, whether you like it or not. You can't get rid of me that easily, you dumbass. Besides, you won't be able to get past even the first trap without me." Jonouchi sneered as he saw Bakura blush visibly.

Wanting to regain his dignity, the albino retorted, "You're the dumbass, you idiot! Your dumb blonde self can't save you, let alone me." Bakura had no warning from his enraged partner. He fell towards the ground, holding his throbbing cheek as Jonouchi stood with his fist locked in the air, his arm outstretched. A fierce fire glowed in his eyes as he stared pitilessly at the albino.

Cursing under his breath, Bakura quickly stood up and returned the blow. However, he didn't have enough force to knock the blonde to the ground, though he had managed to make him turn his head. He smiled as he saw a red mark forming on Jonouchi's cheek. Jonouchi turned his head to face Bakura again. A smile was on his face, pride showing in his eyes. Blood trailed down the side of his lips as he stared at Bakura, who smiled back at him. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Jonouchi rubbed it around his fingers before saying, "Well, you're not as weak as I thought Bakura. But I'm still coming with you on this thieving trip." Bakura just smirked and walked towards the cellar again. "Come on, then. Wash up and grab supplies before you leave."

* * *

Light from the moon continued to shine on the dark sands when the thieves reached their destination. A great pyramid rose ominously in front of the boys as they stared on top of a hill. Bakura sneered at the tomb that held the key to his revenge, knowing that this was the chance he was waiting for. Jonouchi, on the other hand, gaped at the pyramid that had taken millions of slaves to build. Every inch was perfectly lined up, showing precise measurements of the design made by the pharaoh's brilliant mathematicians. 

At the bottom of a hill was the entrance to the pyramid, which was guarded by about threescore soldiers. They just stood where they were, dozing off on their watch. Jonouchi sighed and shook his head at the sight. "…Looks like they've grown lazy while we were out for a while, Bakura. On our last raid in the sacred library, they were all on guard and prepared, making it difficult for us to stay in the shadows." "You mean the time where your stupidity almost got us caught?" Bakura glared at Jonouchi, remembering their last encounter with the pharaoh's guards. The blonde, however, ignored this comment by shrugging it off. "So, we gonna dispose of them or what?"

"Damn it, Jonouchi! Calm down, we are going to get rid of them, but make sure to cast a magic resistance just in case that tomb has a curse on it. Remember the last time we got cursed?" Jonouchi blushed before whispering, "Yeah, I got turned into a damn puppy for a week before it wore off." He glared at Bakura when he heard the albino stifling his laughter. "Well, it was your fault for falling for it, you idiot."

Jonouchi just cursed as he muttered the incantation for his shield. A warm fire formed in front of Jonouchi, circling its summoner. The flames licked the blonde as he kept up his chant, directing the flame around his body, creating a strong resistance that couldn't be broken. When he was finished, Jonouchi had a warm glow around him, a soft fire burning in his eyes.

Bakura followed suit and chanted his words quietly, drawing the darkness that surrounding around his body. After making sure the shield was stable and capable of deflecting even the strongest of magic, he started towards the entrance to the tomb. Jonouchi was already heading for the pyramid, getting his body into fighting mode. He became rigid and tense, keeping his guard up and pumping power into his muscles. When the closest guard opened his eyes after hearing the scuffle of feet, a punch in his jaw knocked him cold.

The sound of the guard falling was enough to awaken the rest of the soldiers. Thinking it was some petty thief, they all gasped in surprise to see the unstoppable pair of thieves smirking at them. After a moment of fear, they realized that they quickly outnumbered the two thieves. No matter how great they were, they couldn't possible wipe out the whole unit of soldiers by themselves. Getting cocky, they charged towards Bakura and Jonouchi, yelling battle cries.

Scorching flames and an indescribable dark force plowed through about half of the soldiers. Many were incinerated while others were swallowed up in the darkness, never to see the light of day again. Confused about what they were hit by, the rest of the guards paused for a moment, a huge mistake that would cost them dearly. Filled with the spirit of battle, Jonouchi charged with his inhuman speed, throwing blows at the unsuspecting soldiers. Jonouchi was careful to miss the vital parts of their bodies, though. He didn't want any senseless killing during any fight, for he knew how much pain it would bring to their loved ones.

Bakura, on the other hand, killed any guard that got in his way without any mercy. The darkness he controlled brought terror and pain to the inflicted before it completely engulfed their body and soul. To be in that situation was worse than death, for the empty spirits that are spit out were doomed to wander the earth forever. Bakura had no pity for the ones who caused him pain. He merely smirked in pleasure as he heard the shrieks of pain and fear inside the darkness.

After a few moments, the soldiers realized that what they were facing were not human, but monstrosities of the human race. Even though they tried to escape, none were able to get away from the wrath of the unstoppable thieves. The only ones who survived were the ones that Jonouchi spared from Bakura's magic.

Hardly losing breath, Jonouchi looked up and saw the bodies of soldiers scattered around the land. Seeing that all the guards were defeated, he looked around to look for his friend, wondering what happened to him in the fight. When he turned around, he saw a figure shrouded in black darkness, walking casually towards him.

As the magic dissipated, Jonouchi saw Bakura with twisted smile on his face coming to him. The blonde had never seen Bakura's face like this; the albino's eyes were glassy and unfocused, his eyebrows furrowed. A warped sneer made its way across his face, making a terrifying sight. His hair that was usually always flat was spiked down, looking like a porcupine's back. The very devil himself would have shuddered to see Bakura so full of sadism. His desire for revenge was almost visible to Jonouchi.

Seeing Jonouchi, Bakura just smirked and walked towards the entrance. The blonde was taken aback for a moment, surprised by the coldness in his friend's aura. Sure, he was distant during his fights with the blonde, but this aura was frozen over with indescribable evil. Regaining his senses, Jonouchi followed the albino who was already close to the entrance.

Walking through the cool sand, Bakura had a strange feeling flowing inside him. An immense feeling of satisfaction was in him, but that wasn't the only thing. Desire for more pain screamed from his body, making him shiver with enthusiasm. Yes, he wanted to inflict more sorrow and anguish to the ones he wanted to take out his revenge. Wanted them to go through the torture he went through, that's exactly what he wished for. And he would be getting his wish very soon, he could feel it in his blood.

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch slightly as he turned around to see who touched him. Jonouchi's concerned eyes stared into Bakura's cold ones, searching for they warmth in the frozen brown. "…what do you want, Jonouchi?"

"…what's wrong with you, Bakura? You seem a little…different…you're not yourself right now. Are you feeling ok?" Bakura's eyes softened and his hair fell flat as he heard the anxiety in his friend's voice. Having no idea what came over him, he replied, "I'm fine, Jonouchi. Don't worry so much, it gives you the impression of being too soft."

"…"

"Well, stop staring at me like that and let's keep going. The sun will be rising soon, we don't wanna be out in the burning desert." With that, Bakura ran into the tomb with Jonouchi at his heel.

* * *

Moving into the cool interior of the tomb, Jonouchi cast a fire that hovered around the two thieves, giving them light in the dark. But… "Damn it, Jonouchi! Why'd you make it a stupid dragon? The freakin' thing's making my head spin from it flying around our heads." Bakura snarled irritably. Jonouchi just grabbed the dragon and hugged it before saying, "But dragons are cute, Bakura. And I've been wanting to create a fire dragon for a while." 

"Honestly, I swear. You're acting like a little girl right now. Cute? Hah! What man says that unless he's referring to a chick? You need to toughen up, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi blushed while his dragon growled menacingly at Bakura, angry that he insulted his master. The blonde just rapped him in the head before letting him go. "Whatever, Bakura."

As they approached the first trap, Bakura paused for a moment to read the hieroglyphics that were engraved on the wall. "…The idiots who made this pyramid wrote down what trap they set up. The pharaoh must be really stupid to let this happen." Without looking at the wall twice, the albino just headed into the room. Jonouchi just sighed after reading the symbols. "Really hope you know what you're doing. Don't really want to die in a place like this."

Jonouchi walked into the next room, only to stop again and stare at what was inside. A massive number of pendulums were well hidden in the room, though both thieves could see them because of the light emitted from the fire. From the point where they were hung, a sharp death awaited the ones who get caught when they are triggered to swing down. Bakura, however, just walked across the pathway casually, not even checking for the trigger. "…umm…Bakura? Shouldn't you be more careful with where you're walking? Those death pendulums will make you mincemeat if you don't be cautious." Jonouchi nervously followed after his white-haired partner, looking for anything that looked suspicious.

"Shut up and stop worrying. I already found the switch when I got in. It's hidden on the floor near the middle of the path. Just be careful not to press…" _Click_. Both Jonouchi and Bakura started to sweat when they heard the small sound of the trigger activation. In a second, the pendulums were launched, swinging back and forth, moving slowly inch by inch towards the two thieves. "YOU DUMBAAAASSSSSSSS! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" Bakura bellowed as he dodged the pendulum that swung a little too close by him.

"AUUUUGGGHHH! NOT MY FAULT, BAKURA! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER, JACKASS!" Jonouchi roared back at the fuming albino. The pendulum that barely missed Jonouchi made contact with the fire dragon. The dragon was dissipated when the trap slashed through its makeshift body.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Bakura quickly looked for a way in avoiding a bloody death. As the pendulum got to the point of decimating him, he leaped into the air and landed on the swinging death. "JONOUCHI!" Bakura yelled over the roar of the pendulums "JUMP ON THE PENDULUMS IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!" Not even taking in the information, Jonouchi's instincts helped him in doing what Bakura told him to do. Soon, both teens were on the pendulums, swinging back and forth in the room.

Sweat glistened on Jonouchi's and Bakura's chests as they calmed down from their near-death experience. After regaining their posture, they nimbly jumped from one pendulum to another and eventually got to the other side of the room. When Jonouchi landed next to Bakura, his head collided with a fist, making stars explode. "What was that for?" "Why are you so stupid! You nearly killed us back there! I knew you should have stayed home." "Shut up! You should have told me before I was near the trigger. At least we learned from our mistakes."

"You mean learned from _your_ mistakes." Bakura dodged a blow that headed his way swiftly. It was a good thing that he did, too. Jonouchi's fist made contact with the wall, created a small hole in the thick blocks. A crack ran up from the hole towards the ceiling as Jonouchi nursed his throbbing knuckles. "You're lucky I missed or you wouldn't have a head on your shoulders right now." Bakura just chuckled at his friend's comment, but in his heart he knew that the blonde was telling the truth.

* * *

After passing through the next hallway, they arrived in an empty room. This wouldn't have been a problem, but it was also a dead end. "Shit! There's something wrong here. There was only one path in this stupid pyramid and there is no way the pharaoh would be stupid enough to leave a tomb empty," a distressed Bakura said as he stared with disbelief in his eyes. Even Jonouchi had to admit that Bakura's logic was right, though. The pharaoh wouldn't have wasted so much time and slaves just to build a useless tomb. There was something that was missing, but what was it? 

Bakura began to check the room, looking into every space and corner in the room. But in the square room, there was nothing but dust and cobwebs. Bakura let out a frustrated cry, confused in how this was even possible. _How am I supposed to get my revenge if there was nothing to steal? _Jonouchi just cast another fire dragon so he could get a better view of the room. Seeing nothing unusual, he looked towards the ceiling before turning to Bakura. "Hey, Bakura, guardians are supposed to be protecting the way to the tomb, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Bakura looked up at the ceiling to see a carving of a warrior staring back at him. Suddenly, a monster came out of the stone and fell towards the middle of the room. Both thieves backed off as the shock of the impact on the floor shook the room. A huge warrior loomed in the middle of the room. It had large, muscular arms, clad in red pants. A bright red cape adorned his back as steel armor and helmet covered his body and face. Its hands had on gauntlets and held a blade that was sharper than the pendulums.

"Heh, let me take care of this one, Bakura. It's my turn to save our asses." With that, Jonouchi charged unwisely towards the monster. _That fool, he's heading straight towards the swordsman's attack. _Bakura leaned against the wall as he watched Jonouchi try to prove himself in front of his friend. The monster, seeing Jonouchi coming towards him, took his sword and rammed it towards the teen's stomach when he got close. But the blonde's sharp eyes caught on to what the warrior was trying to do, so he jumped up and stepped on the oncoming sword. Catching the monster by surprise, Jonouchi slammed his fists into the unprotected parts of the warrior's body. His knuckles acted like machine guns, relentlessly moving back and forth without even stopping. After a while, Jonouchi punched the monster under its chin, knocking him down to the floor.

Jonouchi landed lightly as he jumped off the sword as the monster fell. His bandana wavered in the air before coming back down onto his back. "That's that. Come on Bakura, let's go." However, Bakura stood right where he was, still looking at the fallen monster. A strange energy started to build up in the room, the albino could feel it. "It's not over yet, Jonouchi. Don't let your guard down." Jonouchi just stared confusedly at the albino as the warrior stood up again. It raised its sword into the air, drawing Jonouchi's attention. White lightning formed at the tip of the sword, gathering more energy by the minute. Before the blonde had time to react, the monster flung the lightning at him.

At the moment of contact, Jonouchi's world exploded into pain. He felt hot swearing knives cutting into his skin as jolts of magic entered into his body. It was pain beyond pain, he felt his conscious slipping. A scream of pain tore through his mouth, loud and agonizing. Before he knew it, it was over. He kneeled down on the floor, sweat dripping towards the floor. Never had he felt this much pain before, but then again, it was better than being attacked by an Egyptian god.

Bakura was stunned as he saw his friend be afflicted with so much magic. Blind rage started to take over when it didn't end. Just as he was about to jump in, Jonouchi got up and stared with hate at the monster who stood emotionlessly in front of him. "So, you use lightning, huh? You just made the ultimate mistake, buddy." Flames from hell burst out Jonouchi's body, heating up the room. A dragon surrounded by black fire appeared behind Jonouchi, roaring in the room. "Get a taste hell and go back where you came from!" The black dragon charged towards the monster, slamming into the middle of its body. An anguished scream was heard before it was all over. Bakura looked up to see a black form of the monster's body sizzling on the wall. He shuddered as he thought of how much power Jonouchi had gained in the past month.

The flames receded back into Jonouchi's body, leaving the ground around him burnt. His body had many marks and his eyes seemed unfocused. His face was pale as he collapsed onto the floor. Bakura rushed over to Jonouchi, concern about his friend was in his heart, but his body showed no emotion whatsoever. "You ok, Jonouchi?" he asked expressionlessly as he held out his hand. The blonde took it and raised himself up, using Bakura's arm to help him stay up. "I'm fine, Bakura. Just a little tired. Come on, let's go get the treasure." Bakura just smiled to himself as he thought of how greedy the blonde was.

As Bakura put his shoulders around Jonouchi's neck to help him walk, the ceiling started to crumble. Huge pieces of blocks plummeted onto the floor, breaking into smaller pieces around the two thieves. After dodging a few blocks, they looked up to see a hole where the carving was. Getting his grappling hook out, Bakura hurled it towards the hole. When the hook was secured and Bakura made sure it wouldn't give in, he climbed up before Jonouchi, helping him get into the hidden room.

The first things they saw were millions of gold coins. A seemingly endless supply of the money lay piled up in the tomb. There were also many golden ornaments and statues next to the golden tomb. Jonouchi's eyes became huge as he saw that he had hit the jackpot. Bakura smiled coldly as his eyes set on the tomb of the late pharaoh. His plan of revenge was going exactly as he planned. It was only a matter of time before the pharaoh and his subjects will be sent into a hellish nightmare that he would soon create.

TBC

**Threescore is about sixty**

**I'll try to make the next chapter as long as this one. See ya in the next chapter.n.n**


	7. ES Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the (slightly) delayed update. I really rushed this chapter so I could get it in before the end of May. I have to review for my exams this week, so I doubt I'll have much free time. And I'm going out of country for the summer, so...(cries) I'm real sorry guys! I'll work my ass off while I'm traveling and I'll try to get my update in as soon as possible! Please don't ditch this story! I'll be back around July, so don't forget about this story! Please R&R.**

**Chapter 7: Judgment**

Hot sand glistened as the scorching sun blazed its rays over the desert. The usual bustle of the people spread throughout the town, making it all a jumble of words. But a small murmur was heard among the people as they saw an unusual sight. A man adorned with funeral relics walked towards the pharaoh's palace. Gold necklaces, magnificent pendants, and many other artifacts were around his body. The white-haired man also dragged behind him a wrapped corpse that most perceived to be a pharaoh's body.

Bakura grunted under the weight, but he continued towards the pharaoh, determined to get to the castle today. Most of the people who stared at Bakura got a baleful glare from him, making them flee from the pissed off thief. He cursed to himself as he thought of what had happened when Jonouchi and he arrived at the town.

_(Flashback)_

_They arrived in the town as the sun had just begun to rise. Bakura had all the artifacts around his body. The dead body he dragged behind him gave a distasteful odor that made Jonouchi feel nausea. "Really wish you didn't bring that corpse, Bakura. It's about to make me throw up." Jonouchi made gagging noises, pretending to vomit. The albino just rolled his eyes, but he secretly agreed with Jonouchi. The stench was starting to become unbearable for him, too. "So, is this all part of the big "revenge" you've been planning for, oh I don't know, about forever!" He readjusted the load of coins that lay on his back as he looked at Bakura was mock awe. "If it is, you're a real sick, you psycho. How can you even think about bringing that carcass with us? You've gone loco, Bakura."_

_"Thanks for noticing, Jonouchi. I know I'm crazy, and I'm quite proud of it too." The albino smiled to himself as the blonde stared at him with disbelief. It's so fun to mess with Jonouchi's mind like this, Bakura thought. The poor fool just doesn't get that I've lost my mind ever since that day. Bakura's face darkened as he thought of his family's death, but Jonouchi failed to notice. Instead, he started to head towards the parts of the town where there were many unfortunate people. "What you doing now Jonouchi? Going to play Robin Hood again with your little "friends"?" Bakura sarcastically commented._

_"Shut up! You know as well as I do that those people need this more than we do. We can always go and steal some more stuff, anyway." Jonouchi tried to defend the people he helped, but Bakura could see the hesitation in the blonde's ruby eyes. "Don't fool yourself, Jonouchi. Those people don't care about you. They're just happy that someone is stupid enough to give them something that they don't even deserve. You're not really helping them out, you know." The long silence confirmed Bakura's assumption. "The truth hurts, doesn't it Jonouchi?"_

_"Screw you, Bakura. So maybe you're right. There are some who don't deserve what I do for them. But there are others who are different. I don't care what you say, I'm going to go help them out the best I can." With that, Jonouchi left Bakura at the entrance of the town. Before he was out of earshot, however, he turned around to face Bakura's hardened face. "See ya later at the castle, Bakura."_

_(End Flashback)_

His knuckles became white as he crushed the rope in his hand. The stupid idiot really got on his nerves, and yet, he somehow brought him peace of mind. Jonouchi was the only one he truly trusted, and he hoped it would stay that way. Regaining his posture, he sent the remaining spectators away with his deadly look and continued towards the palace.

* * *

The soldiers carried out another carved tablet out of the throne room as the six priests looked. Judging the evil ones was just another routine for them, so they just waited for the next bait to come. Siamun stared at the carving of a beast on the tablet that was being taking away. Being a fairly strong demon, it actually took three of the priests to seal it away. He coughed before saying, "I must say, Pharaoh Atemu, there seem to be a lot of powerful monsters hiding in the wicked nowadays."

Soft snoring reached his ears, making him sweat. He turned his eyes towards the pharaoh to see him sleeping soundly with his head resting on his hand. His elbow propped up his head as he continued to wander in his dream world. Flabbergasted, Siamun quickly shook the sleeping ruler, making Atemu stare at him with confused eyes. His eyes began to take in the scene in front of him, causing him to emit a very loud yawn. "Are we done yet, Siamun? We've been here for about 6 hours already. Let's take a break already."

"Have you gone mad, Pharaoh! Taking a nap during the Judgment phase! You should be ashamed, neglecting your duty! Why, your father never had this problem, I seriously don't know why you do!" Atemu blushed a deep shade of red as his vizier continued to scold him in front of his priests. Seto snickered to himself as he watched this process with interest. Everyday, it seems Siamun was rebuking the Pharaoh as if he was still a 7-year-old. He almost felt sorry for his cousin, NOT! Priest Seto was still pissed off at Atemu for humiliating him during the duel. How did his powerful Dyousu get beaten by those stupid brown furballs? He growled deep in his throat as Atemu was still being scolded.

As the priests watched the interesting sight with pity for the Pharaoh, besides Seto that is, another criminal was brought into the throne. Siamun immediately stopped his lecture and stood next t to the Pharaoh while Atemu straightened his back and stared with dignity at the unworthy thief. The six priests turned towards the one who was to be judged with grim faces. All signs of the previous event were erased, as if nothing had happened.

"This criminal was caught trying to defile a pharaoh's tomb, your highness. He tried to run past the guards, but he didn't slip through." The chief guard explained to the council in a grave tone. "There was nothing to steal in that stupid tomb, anyway. It was empty when I got there, so you can't say I stole anything." Hot anger could be detected in the man's voice as he stood in front of the priests. Scars from previous theft could be seen all over the man's body. Before he could say anything, however, the guard backhanded him hard in this face. The thief just glared as the guard replied, "You have no right to speak to the Pharaoh like that, scum. Whoever sets foot in such hallowed ground must face the god's judgment. Now your crime will be judged by the seven Millennium items"

The guards stepped back to give room to the six priests who stepped forward. Their Millennium items glistened in the light, emitting a glare that got caught in the thief's eyes, making him blink. Slight fear began to make its way into the man as he stared at the Pharaoh's best. "…What are you going to do…?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly. Then, one of the priests stepped out, holding his item. Priest Shada glared straight back at the thief, knowing the fate of the man even before he started.

"Using the Millennium Key, I look into this man's heart!" Priest Shada held out the ankh shaped item in front of the man, calling for its power. Golden light poured from the key as Shada made his way into the man's soul. As he got closer, he saw a shadow of a demon lurking in the space of the heart. "A shadow of a heinous Ka can be seen in this man's heart. Not surprising, though."

An older looking priest stepped out next. Where his left eye was supposed to be was a golden eye instead. It seemed to penetrate right through the man, as if he could read the thief's mind. "To reveal this creature, I, Priest Akhenaden, will use the power of the Millennium Eye!" Again, light flashed from the item as the priest used its power to do what he willed. Suddenly, smoke emerged from the man's mouth, forming into some sort of shape. The man, however, had a painful expression on his face. It looked as if he was feeling excruciating pain as the spirit continued to come out. "…urgh…it…hur…ts…" he choked out before he stopped talking altogether.

Atemu watched all this without showing much emotion. This sort of thing happened everyday, and it was rare for him to actually use his Millennium Puzzle. So he just sat back as the monster started to take shape. It was a six-legged creature, with rough, gray skin. Saliva dripped from its mouth as it gave out a thunderous roar. Priest Akhenaden called to the last priest, "Priest Seto! Use your Millennium Rod to seal the Ka into the stone." Seto just smirked as the monster charged towards him. _This Ka isn't even worth Atemu's time. Get lost, you worthless trash._ "Evil Ka! Be gone, and enter the holy stone tablet!" The top of the Milllennium Rod flashed as it sent the monster straight into the stone.

In the stone was another image of a monster, one that resembled the one that was in Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb. Seto continued to smirk at the low level Ka he had just sealed. Such a weak Ka didn't even deserve to be in the holy stone. However, the law of the Millennium items willed it, so he shouldn't complain. "Good job, Priest Seto," Priest Akhenaden praised.

"humph! Bet the Pharaoh found this too dull for his entertainment. Why don't we just slash this idiotic thief into separate pieces and keep the Pharaoh amused with that?" Seto grabbed the end of the rod and pulled out a hidden dagger. The steel glittered dangerously as lust for blood shone in the priest's eyes. The man's face paled as he watched Seto toy around with the dagger in his hand.

"…You know that part of the duty as a High Priest is to show mercy, even to the sinners. After all, the evil Ka has been exorcised from the man, so it would be a waste." Priest Akhenaden spoke wisely to Seto, trying to calm down the cold priest. The last thing the priests needed was blood on their hands. "Than man is sentenced to seven years of labor. Take him out of the throne room!" The guards merely nodded before taking the prisoner out.

Seto turned and glared at Priest Mahado before saying, "Aren't you suppose to supervise the guards of the Pharaoh's tombs? They're being defiled too often, Priest Mahado, what do you have to say about that." Priest Mahado was taken aback for a while, but he knew Seto told the truth. He knew he had failed in his job and disappointment in himself was shone in this face. Mahado lowered his eyes before replying, "My deepest apologies…However, for the last few days, the predictions I've been getting from the Millennium Ring have been irregular. I can't detect every sinner and every evil intention for the increase in the number of Ka nesting in people's souls."

"But you still know it is the duty of the six priests to protect the Pharaoh. Both in this world and in the tombs where they await for the next world." Seto retorted back at Mahado, not giving him an inch in this argument. Priest Mahado just went up to the Pharaoh and bowed down. "Pharaoh, I request permission to recruit more soldiers to strengthen the guards at the Valley of Kings!" Atemu looked onto Mahado with pity in his eyes before answering, "Yes, I leave it in your hands." He knew in his heart that his friend was trying his hardest to repent for his mistake. He also knew he was overworking himself, and yet, he couldn't really do anything about it.

Before anything else was said, Priest Isis's Millennium Necklace started becoming active. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what it was trying to show her. "What's wrong, Priest Isis?" Akhenaden inquired of the young priest. After finalizing her vision, Isis opened her eyes and hastily replied, "My necklace is showing me an unsettling future! Someone with a large amount of evil heka is coming towards us as I speak!"

* * *

Bakura wiped his brow as he stood in front of the castle. A triumphant smile was on his face as feelings of revenge poured through him once more. "Finally, I've made it to my destination. I'll kill you myself and gain the power of the Millennium Items, "Pharaoh"." Bakura walked cockily towards the entrance, glaring at the soldiers who were too surprised to say a word. As he got closer, one guard got cocky and said, "You're not allowed in this area…sir. What's your identification?"

"heh heh. They say a king is covered in gold, right? That qualifies me as a king, then. The Thief King that is. Heh heh heh." The guards started to recover and surround Bakura as they readied their weapons. The one who spoke first replied, "Those are funeral relics from the Pharaoh's tomb! You thief! You defiled the territory of the gods!" The ones surrounding Bakura tensed up as they looked in dismay at the thief. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb was supposed to be impenetrable and yet, this common thief managed to pass all the traps.

"Shut up! I have no business with you low-level soldiers! Tell the "Pharaoh" that the Thief King Bakura from Kul Elna has come to see him." With that Bakura threw back his head and laughed like a maniac into the sky.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Mahado's Millennium Ring started to act up. The chains dangling from the ring started pointing in the direction of the entrance way, thrashing wildly against Mahado's chest. "Priest Mahado, what's the problem!" Priest Shada had worry in his voice as Mahado's face paled. "My Millennium Ring is detecting someone with strong dark powers heading this way." As he finished saying this, dozens of guards came into the room with panic on their faces.

"Great Pharaoh! A grave robber who calls himself Bakura is coming towards here as I speak!" Cries of pain could be heard in the halls as Bakura's magic blasted the guards out of his way. A strange force seemed to be protecting him as he continued towards the throne room. Atemu looked with mild curiosity as he felt the ominous presence come closer. _Bakura_. Finally, the priests saw a man covered in gold relics come into the throne room. The guards in the front did little as Bakura's magic disposed of them.

"Seems like this is the throne room." Bakura sneered as he looked at the priests and the pharaoh. They in turn stared back, trying to find some sort of identity in the thief. "Here! These relics I found all came out of "Pharaoh" Akhenamkhanen tomb. I also brought this out of its coffin. Can't you set better traps than that?" Siamun got riled up as he heard that. "You defiled Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb, the sacred pyramid?"

"I've come for the Millennium Items. Heh heh. Well! Are you sure you can pass a judgment on the great Thief King! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, in the front of the castle stood a man with blonde hair. An empty bag was on his back and he was determined to fill it by the time he leaved. His red eyes scanned the castle grounds for any sign of guards. Seeing none, he sighed and smiled at the work of his friend. "Looks like Bakura welcomed himself in…all the better for me." With a smirk, Jonouchi waltzed right into the castle, hoping to find some valuables.

TBC

**Gosh! Translating is so hard! I haven't seen the anime version of this, so I'm reading the manga in a different language and translating it while making it as original as I can. I know its not the best, but please review. And don't forget this story! I beg on my knees, you guys. (kneels in front of computer) Okay, this is stupid. (gets back onto seat) Anyway, like I said, I'll work real hard, k? I thank every and all who review!XD**


	8. ES Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! But I tell ya, I'm having MAJOR jet lag. Guess 14 hrs on the plane got to me. Anyway, I managed to get my chapter done. n.n Btw, this was brought into notice by Nameless One. I am using Shonen Jump to help me with my translations. I know I don't own Shonen Jump, so don't start telling me that. But if you think about it, 99 of all translations has to basically saythe same thing or it won't be much of a translation. (if only I could read Japanese.T.T My friend has all of the Yugioh mangas in Japanese version, so I could get it from the original. Sadly, I can't read it.) So, for those who are wondering, I do have a Shonen Jump in front of me along with my Korean version of Yugioh, a comp. thesaurus, and Korean/English dictionary on my screen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this coughdelayedcough chapter.And I've brought in two new guests!**

**REWD:** I present you...the Yamis of Destruction!

(**Bakura and Marik walk in) **

note:Yami BakuraBakura, BakuraRyou, Yami MarikMarik, MarikMalik)

**Bakura:** Yea, we're here.

**Marik: **So, do we get to destroy stuff?

**REWD:** O.O Not yet, but you can do that later. Anyway...

**Bakura:** I still don't get how and why you're making me and Jonouchi "friends". You know as well as I do that most of the population doesn't even expect me to be kind to him let alone let him be my partner in crime! I mean, look at the annoying fool! He's not even the kind of person who would become a thief!

**(Jou pops up randomly)**

**Jou:** How can you say that, Bakura? I thought we actually had something going here! **(bursts into tears and runs out)**

**REWD: **Now look what you did, Bakura. Look, just do the disclaimer and start the story while I go cheer Jou up. And do something about all the trojan horses on my comp, will ya? They're starting to get annoying.

**(runs off to Jou)**

**Bakura:** ...

**Marik:**...you know...he is cute.

**Bakura: **I know, but I'm just doing my part. Nobody expects me to be friends with him. It's kind of a lose. Anyway, let's get this started.

**Marik: **I get to use the bazooka! **(O.O)**

**Bakura:** Fine, just do the **disclaimer**.

**Marik:** REWD coughhorriblewritercough doesn't own Yugioh, Shonen Jump, about 50 of the translations, and other stuff that I can't think of right now. But she doesn't own US! **(smiles and laughs maniatically)**

**Bakura: **Yeah, and she appreciates all who reviews. Now let's do something about those trojan horses. How are we supposed to find them?

**Marik: **She said something about the computer "scanning" them. Think she told us to "Search and Destroy"

**Bakura:** Well, it can do the searching and we can do the destroying.

**Marik: (grins and takes out a fairly large bazooka from the shadows)** This is going to be good.

**Chapter 8: Bakura's Ka**

Chaos filled the castle as guards from all sentries poured into the throne room, trying to get Bakura out. But they did it all in vain, for whoever that tried to even enter the throne room would be consumed by a dark force. Bakura just sneered as the priests glared at him, surprised at how stupid a thief would be to come in with the items he stole. He might as well be saying, "Arrest me!"

Priest Shada then stepped up and pointed his Millennium Key at Bakura. "To come into the divine Pharaoh's throne room without being called upon is a severe crime! There's no way you'll be forgiven!" Bakura just snickered and pointed towards the fallen relics on the ground. "Just a while ago, I found these treasures in "Pharaoh" Akhenamkhanen tomb and brought them back for you. But there's something more valuable that I want. It's the Millennium Items that you're holding. Hand over your seven items to me quietly or I'll have to result to force."

Seto sneered as he heard what the low thief was saying. "hmph. One wretched thief challenges all six priests. The jar that will hold your heart will be made bigger than usual." Before Priest Seto could say anymore, Priest Akhenaden cut him off. "Listen carefully, Thief Bakura. The seven Millennium items keep the law and order of this world. Only the six priests who have trained their souls and the Pharaoh can use the Millennium Items. A thief who has as much evil in his heart as you do would have his soul instantly burned and death would be your punishment."

"Don't excite me so much. It's making me want the seven items even more now. heh heh heh." Bakura replied with mock in his voice. His desire for the Millennium items intensified as he thought of how they would help him get his revenge. "Don't worry, we'll give the punishment of death soon." Seto smirked at the thief, underestimating him. "How exciting!" sarcasm dripped in the albino's voice, "I'll take you on all at once!"

* * *

"Damnit! Freaking castle's so big that I bet over half of the rooms aren't even used! I swear, don't know how the "Pharaoh" can live in the mansion!" Jonouchi cursed to himself as he roamed the inner castle aimlessly. He had expected to find the treasure easily since the guards were occupied with Bakura. Turns out that the blonde didn't have a good sense of direction. 

As he walked down a well-made path, he noticed large pots placed in front of the pillars. Curious about these, Jonouchi walked towards one of them and took a good look. _Not bad, they would've made a great hiding place...if I was a bit younger._ The more he stared at the pot, the more he wanted to try to fit himself in it. Jonouchi got his hand on the rim before he remembered why he was there.

"Crap, I need to stop letting my mind wander. Bet Bakura would laugh his head off if he saw me like this," he muttered as he ran on the path and through the opening. As the blonde went, a young, brown-haired girl peeked out of the pot and watched him. _That was close, a little closer and he would have spotted me. (sigh) The things I do for my master..._

* * *

Bakura continued to sneer at the priests as they glared daggers at him. Frankly, he didn't care what they did as long as he got the millennium items. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a stone tablet behind two of the Pharaoh's guards. _Typical, they think that puny thing can challenge my power. Well, I'll show them all something they've never seen before and will never see again._

As Bakura was lost in his thoughts, the millennium items started to react. Kalim's Millennium Scale started to shake as if it was unsure of whether judging Bakura to be good or evil. _What's wrong with the Scales? I've never had a problem like this before! Shit, I can't measure this guy's evil. _Isis saw a vision of the future created by the evil in Bakura's soul. _Destruction will be brought to the world by the man's evil shadow._ Mahado continued to watch with alarm as his Millennium Ring danced wildly around his neck.

Priest Akenhaden used the power of his eye to look deep into Bakura's heart. Beads of sweat appeared as he saw the soul of the albino. _There is a deep hatred hidden in the bottomless darkness in this man's soul. But he is a common thief, what could have triggered him to develop such an extreme loathing of the Pharaoh?_

_Law and order, they shouldn't say such stupid things, _Bakura thought._ The Millennium items have a dark power that can destroy the world hidden inside them. That's the kind of power I want in my hands! In order to get revenge for the cursed past you tried to hide, the secret to the creation of the Millennium items!_

"Priest Shada, use your key to look into that man's soul. Be careful not to be stuck in his darkness," Priest Akhenaden commanded. Priest Shada merely nodded a yes before unleashing the powers of the Millennium Key. As he pried into Bakura's heart, he saw a large serpent approach him before he could fully look into it. The serpent attacked, pushing the priest back out of the albino's soul. A surprised look was on Priest Akhenaden's face as he said, "What's wrong, Shada!"

Terror and panic was all over Shada's face as he tried to gain control of himself. When he caught his breath, he managed to say, "That guy's Ka...is too powerful for us...We need a bigger sealing tablet! This one is too small!" Priest Akhenaden also had fear on his face as he registered what Shada had just said. He glanced over at Bakura who was beginning to release his binding on the creature that resided in his soul. "Watch out! His Ka is about to appear!"

But before any of the priests could do a thing, a large, demonic form appeared in the Pharaoh's court. Its body was muscular and sinewy, wings sprouted from the shoulder blades as the serpent that was its lower body hissed menacingly into the room. All the priests had a look of surprise as they looked at Bakura's Ka. In their minds, only one thought ran through them, all saying the same thing: _How can such a powerful demon live inside a thief's soul?_

Bakura just laughed as he relished the looks of surprise on his enemies' faces. "This isn't a demon, you fools. This is the great Diabound!" Noticing the astonishment the Pharaoh showed, Bakura snickered and said, "You must be thinking, 'How can such a being exist inside a low, common thief who is evil?' Are you saying that I'm 'evil' just because I don't follow what you say?"

Seto was the first one to recover and smirked at Bakura. "Don't take the power of the Millennium items lightly, you low-life. I SEAL THAT MONSTER IN THE STONE TABLET BY THE POWER OF THE MILLENNIUM ROD!" His rod glowed a bright gold as it pulled Bakura's ka towards the holy stone. Seto concentrated all his energy and sealed Diabound. A carving of the albino's ka was etched on the once blank stone. Bringing his confident sneer back, he declared, "No demon has the power to beat the Millennium items!"

Bakura, however, sneered back at the cocky priest. "Are you sure it's over? Look closer you foolish mortal." A small drop of sweat dripped down his face as he whipped his head around. The tablet started to crumble as heinous energy poured through the cracks emitted by the creature. Before Seto blinked, Diabound burst through the holy stone and rejoined his master. "You so-called 'Sealing Stones' have no effect on my ka!"

Seto paused for a moment to regain his posture. With his voice dripping with venom and anger, he said in a soft voice, "Looks like we priests will have to show you our true powers."

* * *

Hoards of gold and treasure sparkled as they lay the ground. Large chests full of precious stones and jewels lay open on the humongous pile. Jonouchi stood at the entrance of Pharaoh Atemu's treasure vault, goggling at how much money was scattered right before his eyes. He didn't even know it was possible for one person to own so much. _He probably got this by plundering helpless villages, but he doesn't have to worry, I'll put them to good use. _With that, he got the bag off of his back and started to fill it up with any and all he wanted. As he packed his bag, his pendant started to emit small glows that went unnoticed by the occupied blonde.

* * *

"Don't mock us, you stupid thief! I'll show you the real power of the bearers of the Millennium items!" Seto bellowed in rage as the tomb robber continued to snicker. This white haired man was really started to get on Seto's nerves. First of all, his worthless ka wasn't supposed to break the seal, making Seto look like a fool. Second, his annoying laugh just picked at the priest's nerve. 

"How amusing! Why don't all of you attack at once?" Bakura challenged as he stared longingly at the Millennium items.

"Be careful, Priest Seto! This opponent has far more power than normal people," Priest Akhenaden warned the young priest. "All the priests should attack tog..."

"No thanks! I'm strong enough to handle a weakling like him!" Seto stubbornly held his ground and started muttering a spell. Another stone tablet rose from behind him as he continued. Far away, in the shrine where all the monster engraved tablets were kept, a solitary sealed stone started to rumble with power. Bright light flashed as the monster was being summoned to the Pharaoh's court. Passing guards watched in surprise at the ka flashed by and entered the throne room. The ka arrived at the sealing stone behind Seto and waited for it to be summoned. "Come out!"

A large monster appeared out of the tablet and glared down at Bakura. Its long tail whipped around as it arched its neck. Small wings were sprouting from its back as it steadied itself next to Seto.

"So, you finally summoned your ka, huh?" Bakura looked with interest at the towering figure that stood in front of him. "That's a monster that used to live in a criminal's soul, huh? However, no ka from a sealing stone can match my Diabound's strength! Because I'm the Thief King! I surpass the average 'sinner' by a hundred fold!"

Seto just smirked and replied, "I don't need my guardian spirit to defeat some trash like you!"

"Coward! Are you afraid to call it? You don't want it to disappear or you'll die, right?" Bakura's confident smirk was wiped off his mouth and replace with a scowl. How dare this priest underestimate his ability! He'll take that grin off his face so fast it won't even be funny.

"heh, Talk all you want will you still have your body!" Seto then, pointed his rod towards the tomb raider and the monster took the sign. It lunged forward Diabound and opened its jaws. _Tear him apart, my servant! _It sunk his teeth into one of Diabound's arms. Bakura's ka retaliated by throwing it off and punching it. Behind the dragon-like ka, the long serpent hissed and attacked the backside. In a flash, however, Seto's ka had grabbed hold of Diabound's serpent, making it unable to move. "heh heh, I'll finish it with this attack!" His servant obeyed and slammed Diabound into the ground. Then it proceeded to leap up into the air. _Stomp him flat! _Its giant claws extended as its feet stretched out before Diabound. The monster slammed down with all its might onto the place where Diabound and its serpent was connected. The throne room shook from the vibration of the monsters landing, the sound echoing across the room. _It's dead!_

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura asked mockingly at the said priest. His smirk was back again and confidence shone on his face.

_What!_ "Diabound's disappeared!" Surprise was etched on everyone except Bakura in the room. "This doesn't make sense...did it return to the thief's body?"

"Nice try, but I started Diabound's special ability. A ka inside someone's body optains the power of what that person wants. Do you understand? I'm a thief! What will help make stealing easier for me? The power to walk through stone freely!"

"Are you saying that your ka has the power to walk through walls?" one of the priests asked. Bakura merely grinned and continued. "By the way, when a ka is summoned from a stone tablet, it'll vanish if the slab is destroyed, right?"

"Damn! Seto, protect that tablet!" All the priests knew the secret to summoning a ka, but hoped that none should find out. "You're too slow..." told Bakura.

"His ka is appearing on the stone!" Watching helplessly as Diabound appeared on his tablet, he started to wonder about Bakura's ability. _Impossible, it can hide in both the ground and stone tablet?_

When it fully came into sight on the monster slab, it started to crumble just as the other one had. Diabound burst through and shattered the stone into pieces. Seto's monster started to vanish into thin air as it roared weakly. Seeing his summoned ka go, he realized that Bakura had once again humiliated him.

"This is boring. Hey, 'Pharaoh'! Why don't you be my opponent?" Bakura taunted. Pharaoh Atemu just stared at him with indifference on his face. Truth be told, he was extremely pissed off at the albino. But he was kind of glad that a distraction appeared. _I'll attack him later, and when I do, he is gonna wish he was dead._

TBC

**REWD: **Don't worry about it Jou, it'll work out.

**Jou: (sniff)** I know, but he's just so evil...(Jou is turning out to be an oc, huh?lol)

**(large explosion is ensued and a pillar of smoke can be seen.)**

**REWD:** Did you hear something?

**Jou: **no...

**So, what do ya'll think about the little side notes? Just wanted to add stuff to the story (and make the chapters longer.) Anyway, please read and review. :)**


	9. ES Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! Thanks to the new hit counters, I can actually know whether people are visiting my story or not! Anyway, I thank everybody for their reviews! And Alex, thanks for the criticisms. Yeah, I need some once in awhile so I can find out what my readers want. And don't worry, there will be lots of Jou. (Remember I'm a BIG Jonouchi fan.) It's just that I didn't know what to do with him while Bakura was fighting. But I promise you will see more Jou later in this chapter. (and chapters after this one. n.n) Hopefully, when Bakura is out of the picture, it will be easier. (in the background-"Dumbass! You're not supposed to tell them that!) Well, I've said too much, now more of the Yamis of Destruction!)**

**Note: Fanfic must not like the little symbols cause the percent sign and the equal signs didn't show in the previous chappie. So 50 percent of the translations aren't mine. And for me, its Yami Bakura is referred to as Bakura, the regular Bakura is Ryou, Yami Marik is Marik and Marik is Malik.**

**(Jou and REWD is walking back to the room)**

**Jou: **I think they get the point.

**REWD: **I know, I just want them to be sure of...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!

**(a very large hole is in the room where the computer was. Surprisingly the comp is still intact.)**

**Bakura:** You said you wanted to get rid of the Trojan Horses...

**Marik: **So we used a bazooka to blow it all away. But the comp survived and we're out of ammo. Oh yeah, sorry about the hole in your room.

**Bakura: **At least you have a nice view of the outside now. Um...smoke is coming from your head, REWD.

**REWD: . . .**

**Jou: (hands REWD the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades)**

**REWD: **Thanks Jou. **(glares at the Yamis and gets into a fighting stance.)**

**Jou:** No prob. Just make sure to beat up Bakura PREDOMINANTLY.

**Bakura: **TRAITOR! AUUUGGGGHHHH!

**Seto: **Oh, the pup learned a new word.

**(Screams are heard as REWD is attacking Bakura and Marik.)**

**Jou: **Shove it, Kaiba. I'm not as stupid as everybody thinks. I just act it so they'll leave me alone. And get out of here, you're not a main charc. in this story.

**Seto: **You'll be begging me to come back! **(sulks off)**

**Jou:** **(turns to readers)**...well, looks like REWD is a little busy right now castigating the ones who obliterated her quarter, so I'll be enlightening you of the disclaimer.

**REWD: (in the distance) **Use simple words Jou! I think they get the point that you're not stupid!

**Jou:** Oh fine. She doesn't own Yugioh, Shonen Jump, most of her translations, other things that she wants but can't have, and any of the Yugioh characters.

**Bakura and Marik: (very bloody are both of them.) **She doesn't own US either!

**REWD: (grabs the two psychos and pulls them out of view.)**

**(more screams and sounds of bones crunching are heard)**

**Jou:** Hope you enjoy the story. **(puts on happy puppy face.)**

**Chapter 9: Failure**

Shock was written on all of the priests' faces. Never had there been a problem like this, and they weren't fully prepared for it. The guards, too, was surprised that anyone had the strength to stand up to the Seven Priests. The last bit of Seto's monster evaporated into the air, crushed by the power of Diabound. "Priest Seto's summoned ka lost to the thief!"

"Hahaha! I told you already. That sort of weak monster can't kill my ka!" Confidence beamed from Bakura's face as he laughed at the foolishness of Seto. _I never knew exacting my revenge would be so quick...or so sweet._ Licking his pearly white canines, he continued to stare lustfully at the millennium items. "This is boring! How 'bout a one-on-one with me, 'Pharaoh'...or are you too much of a coward?"

"How dare you! You're just a common thief!" Priest Seto could hardly hide his embarrassment or his anger in front of the pharaoh. Atemu, seeing his cousin in danger, could hardly contain himself either. _Seto!_

The albino thief ignored Seto and continued to speak to Atemu. "Tell you what. If I lose, you can have my head. _Literally._ But if _you_ lose, you'll have to give up the gold you're wearing and the Millennium Items along with your life!" Pharaoh Atemu had a look of indifference on his face again. But there was something in his mind that he couldn't find the answer to.

"Bakura!" The Pharaoh's strong, assertive voice echoed throughout the throne, impressing not only the priests but Bakura himself. "Why do you want to possess the Millennium Items?" He braced himself for the answer, hoping his temper would not get out of control.

Bakura merely smirked and roughly pulled up the rope that was attached to the mummy, raising its head up for the Pharaoh to get a clear view. Everybody stared at the wrapped, decaying head as Bakura answered cockily, "Why don't you ask this _thing_ here that question?"

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

Sitting next to the large tree that Atemu had previously hid in(A/N: Is it possible to grow oak trees in Egypt? I'm not sure anymore. But I don't think they did 3000 years ago.lol), Jonouchi lay resting his head on the smooth tree. A tightly filled bag was sitting heavily next to him as he gazed through the orchard, appreciating the color green after seeing so much sand. The serene atmosphere soothed the blonde and made him drowsy.

But amidst this calm scene, a dark though lurked in the blondes mind. What he saw when they raided the former pharaoh's tomb was etched in his mind. The sudden change of the albino put an unsettling fear that sent shivers down his spine. _Damnit Bakura, what happened to you?_ Jonouchi tried to push the thought out of his mind when he noticed his pendant was glowing.

The ruby and amethyst pendant that the two thieves wore were no ordinary necklaces. Found on one of their _hunts_, the pendants had alerted them if the other was in danger. This had kept a close bond between them, even if they were miles away on a mission. As Jonouchi gaped at the gleaming stone, realization hit him like a brick. _Shit, he's in trouble!_

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

His feet were firmly placed on the back of Akhenamkhanen's back as he smirked with pleasure. _Oh it feels so good to watch these worms squirm under my superiority. _The first one to come out of shock was Seto. "Get your worthless, dirt-filled shoes off of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's body! How dare you step on the former pharaoh's sacred mummy?"

"Hahaha! It doesn't matter, 'cause Akhenamkhanen was the one who brought the millennium treasure into this world! They were made from darkness to destroy everything in this pitiful planet!"

"You're wrong, Bakura. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen made the Millennium Items to save Egypt from the war that threatened to destroy it," Priest Akhenaden said calmly with reassurance. The other priests put their own thoughts in also. "That's right! In order to judge the endless evil in this world, he left the seven millennium items to us so that we may bring justice to this land!"

Bakura just scoffed at what they were saying. "heh heh, are you saying 'Justice'? Don't make me laugh! Are you telling me that you don't know what they are really for? I'm talking about the vast, sleeping, shadow power that's hidden deep in the seven treasures! The one who gathers all seven can make a promise with the dark spirit!"

"That doesn't make sense! Did you say 'dark spirit'?" Confusion held the priests as they listened with disbelief at what the tomb raider was saying.

The albino's face immediately changed from a smirk to a grimace. Painful memories of his past recollected as he grounded out, "Have you ever heard of...the village of Kul Elna?" Bakura waited in silence as the priests and the pharaoh searched their minds for any recognition of the name. "In the village that was changed to a desolate wasteland, there is a secret chamber hidden underneath. In it is the Tablet of the Dark Spirit! The person who puts all seven millennium items in it will get the powers of the shadows from the Lord of the Shadow Spirits!" His confident sneer appeared on his face once again as he tugged the rope up a little higher. "Who knows, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen might have created the Millennium Items to gain this great power from the Dark Spirit! Just like me, he must have wanted to make this world plunge into everlasting darkness!"

At this, Atemu finally snapped. He thrust himself out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at the thief. "Bakura! Get your foot off of my father's body! I don't care what you say, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen would never have wanted the shadow powers! You are nothing compared to him!"

However, Bakura continued to smile as he commented, "Finally, you got your heavy ass off your chair, _Pharaoh_." (A/N: wow my second one. And yes, this was actually in the manga.nn;;) Then he directed himself to the priests that were about to attack. "You stupid priests are an eyesore. Go ahead and attack all at once!"

The Priests took no second thought as six tablets emerged from the ground. Their millennium items flashed and six monsters were summoned from the holy temple. In less than a minute, the servants of the priests burst out of their summon stones and lunged at Bakura and Diabound. Meanwhile, Atemu was walking straight through the battle and towards the albino thief.

Yet, they stood no chance against the strength of Diabound. It punched through a dragon's neck and its snake bit down on a panther, snapping it in two. The priests' energy were being drained from their souls as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Bakura continued to laugh at the futile attempts of the priests when he was shoved roughly aside. "Get out of the way."

Atemu had pushed Bakura aside and walked over to his father's mummified body. Ignoring the surprised albino, he picked up the body carefully and looked with sorrow-filled eyes at his father's face. _Father..._ Atemu looked over to see Bakura smirking and anger filled his mind once more. "You just wait, I'll kill you in a moment."

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

His feet landed heavily, for the large bag put more than an extra pound or two onto his body. Jonouchi ran hastily, trying to work his way through the confusing castle. The red ends of his headband flew gracefully in the air, trailing behind his golden head. Ruby eyes darted back and forth, glimpsing slightly into each room. Once or twice, he had seen women who screamed their heads off when they saw him whisk by. He ignored them, though. Only one thought was in his mind. He wanted to find his friend as quickly as he could.

Mana had come out of the pot to get a breath of air. Hiding in the large things were a lot harder than she thought, so she was now sitting on the edge, tipping dangerously towards the hole. Before she saw him, Jonouchi ran past with such speed that the air knocked her off and sent her back into the pot head first. When she got herself out again, all that was left was a small cloud of sand settling back to the ground._ Wait, wasn't that the guy from before?_

However, Jonouchi had not paid any attention to her as he sped towards the way he came back, knowing that the throne room would be close by. _Hang on for a bit longer Bakura, I'm coming right now._

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

Pharaoh Atemu walked away from Bakura, carrying his father's body. Anger seethed through his body, his aura emitting vast amounts of resentment for the albino thief. Bakura just smirked and kept his confidence. _It's impossible to destroy my ka. I'll make this throne red by spilling your blood!_ With that, he silently commanded Diabound to attack. Its snake-like tail striked forward, fangs glistening in its open jaws as it prepared to bite the pharaoh.

Both Mahado and Seto spotted this and were quick to action. "I'll protect the pharaoh!" Mahado cried out as he began to summon his magician. But Seto knew that Mahado's ka was far too weak to take on Diabound, so he countered by summoning his own monster before him. "Minotaurus! Become my servant! Go block Diabound's attack!" The said half-man, half-bull got in front of the pharaoh and swung its axe at the snake. However, Diabound retaliated by wrapping the tail around Minotaurus's arm. "heh heh. Looks like it won't be able to move an inch," Bakura taunted the priest.

Seto just smirked back and said, "That's what you think. Go, Priest Mahado!" Mahado stepped forward and summoned his own monster. "Come forth, Magician of Illusions! Use your special ability!" The small magician flew over Seto's monster and created a large, circular symbol around Diabound's waist. Seto was the one that smirked and retorted to Bakura, "Thanks to the 'Restraints of Illusions" made by Mahado's monster, you can't use Diabound's ability that enables him to go into stone." Bakura just glared at the self-assured priest.

Meanwhile, Atemu continued to take his time as he walked back to where Siamun was. _Father, did you really do what Bakura said? Did you really create the Millennium Items for evil? _He stared at his father's face, trying to find an answer to his questions. _Please, father, tell me the truth, was the only reason you created the items were to... _Atemu couldn't believe it, and he knew that his father was always a kind man. And yet, the doubt was in his mind. _Justice is in by the name of the gods…._ Atemu opened his eyes and stared in wonder at his father again. The strong, firm voice belonged to his father, and what he said seemed to foreshadow something.

When Atemu looked up, he realized he was already at his destination. Siamun was looking extremely distressed and worry was written all over his face. "Oh, who would have though Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen would return to the castle like this? Don't worry, Pharaoh. We'll punish the one who defiled your father in the name of the gods. The six priests will see to it!" But Atemu had blocked out everything Siamun had said. He didn't want the priests to punish such an unworthy thief. "No, I'll do the job myself by getting rid of the one who stepped on my father's pride!" Then, he walked towards the fight once more.

The six priests were fighting a losing battle against Bakura's ka. There was an immense gap between the level of their souls and Bakura's soul. Seeing that one-on-one attacks wouldn't work, the monsters all attacked at once. _Yes! This is what I was waiting for! For all of you to attack together so I can destroy all of you at the same time! _Bakura smiled maniacally and shouted to Diabound, "Use 'Distorted Waves'!" Immediately, the air around Diabound spiraled around its body and freed him of the restraint made by Mahado. "This is Diabound's _second_ special ability! He can destroy all of the opponents _and_ any trap that was cast on it in mere seconds!" Diabound had already sent the spiraling air towards the priest's monsters, disintegrating them instantly. "Die, servants of the priests!" Bakura continued to laugh as the pained faces were on the priests. Their soul energy was depleted when their monsters were killed, and they barely had enough to summon any more.

"I'll fight, too! You guys just stay back!" Pharaoh Atemu had finally met Bakura's challenge. He stood facing the albino, his rage wanting to be quenched. But this would only be accomplished if Bakura was taken out of the picture. He was an awesome sight, standing with his cape flowing down his back. The gold, necklace-like object that was wrapped on his forehead glistened, his amethyst eyes glowing from his aura. The golden armbands outlined his slightly muscular figure as they lay on his tanned skin. Slender, but strong legs stood firmly on the floor, not budging even for Bakura. Slowly, the eye on the Millennium Puzzle started glowing.

"So, the Pharaoh has finally come out to play!" Twisted joy was in Bakura, for he had been wanting to fight the son of the Pharaoh who ruined his life. Yet, the pesky priests had gotten in the way. Well, now that he was disposed of them, the prize was right in front of him. All he needed was to kill the Pharaoh. _It doesn't matter what he summons, it won't stand a chance against Diabound. I'll take your life right here, right now! _The snake lunged towards Atemu, this time with no distractions stopping it.

Atemu just stood there, not even bothering to evade the attack. Instead, he called upon the powers of Obelisk into the throne. In the sacred temple, a carving next to the picture of the Millennium Puzzle flashed and plowed its way to Atemu. With great force, it landed behind Atemu and took its form from the light. "I'll show you one of the three gods of Egypt, Bakura." Obelisk finally emerged from the light, its height towering above everything else. Its large size only magnified the power emitted from its body. "Now, _thief_, bow down to the god."

Everybody in the room was so surprised and absorbed into the battle that they didn't notice a young blonde standing in the entrance. Even the blonde was shocked at what lay before him. Here was one of the beings that were a legend in his childhood. Jonouchi merely stood at the entranceway gaping at the Pharaoh's ability to summon such a monster.

Siamun was then reminded of an old prophesy that was told by one of the seers. _There is one being in this world that can call upon the three Egyptian gods and command them. But the name of that person is a mystery even to us. But only the chosen Pharaoh will be able to control this awesome power._

Bakura pulled himself together and smirked once again, confident in his ka's power. "I _was_ going to kill you and take all of the Millennium Items, but who knew a god would be blocking me from achieving that goal? However, I'll use Diabound to get rid of Obelisk along with you!" Atemu just had the look of indifference on his face, but his voice made it clear that he was not joking at all. "Bakura! My father made the Millennium Items to bring freedom and peace! I can't forgive you for trying to take that away."

"Freedom? Peace? Don't make me laugh. I already told you that the Millennium Items have hidden shadow powers inside of them, didn't I? The ones who use them should take caution. For the items use the evil in the hearts of humans and use that to pull humanity into a world of chaos and darkness."

Jonouchi couldn't believe his ears. Was this really the Bakura who he had spent many years with? No, it couldn't be. Even if he was a bit cocky and harsh at times, the albino had always been true to Jonouchi and even showed kindness at rare times. But now, he seemed as if an evil spirit had gripped onto him and pulled his strings like a puppet. The blonde didn't jump in to help him, though. He wanted to see what the outcome of this fight would be and didn't' want to distract his friend's 'confidence'.

"heh, I'll bring 'justice' too, by killing all of you! I'll use the Millennium Items to take away your power and dominate the world!"

"You call that justice? Don't make me laugh." Atemu's anger was at full gauge now. He had had it with Bakura's bluffs and confidence. "Thievery! Violence! In everything you do, where is justice? I can never forgive you, Bakura."

Bakura just ignored him. "Diabound! Surpass the power of Obelisk! Distorted Waves!" Diabound once again unleashed its special ability. Unlike last time, a whole stream of the waves poured out and blasted Obelisk in its torso. It used its arms to block out the attack. And with the strength of heart from Atemu, it completely rendered the attack useless.

"What? Diabound's attack had no effect on it." For once, fear and uncertainty was on Bakura's face as he looked up at the looming figure of Obelisk. Atemu did not look surprised at all, nor did he show any emotion. "Bakura, I'll show you just how weak your 'justice' is. I'll do this with the help of Obelisk's power!"

Obelisks raised its fist and gathered all of its strength into it. Then, it rammed it onto Diabound, punching a large hole into it. Bakura spit out blood as he was sent flying backwards, clutching his stomach. Diabound crashed into the wall from the impact of the attack. Jonouchi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he saw his friend gasp in pain.

But still, Bakura rose up slowly, wobbling from the pain. Atemu saw this and was for the first time, surprised. No one has survived the attack of a god before, and this was the first time a person hasn't died. But he took no chances and silently commanded Obelisk to attack again, once and for all. Before it got through, however, he was hit with an immense fireball that came from the direction of the entrance. Screaming in pain, Atemu felt like hot knives were slicing into his skin as the flames continued to engulf him.

"Pharaoh!" The priests all cried out in alarmed voices as they rushed forward. But the flames had disappeared before anymore harm was done. Everybody whirled around and saw Jonouchi for the first time. His right arm was outstretched, his hand was opened and directed towards the pharaoh. Before the priests had time to react, he moved over to Bakura so fast, it almost seemed as if he teleported.

Bakura gratefully took Jonouchi's support as the blonde put his arm around his neck. His ruby eyes then stared at Atemu and the priests, sending them chills in their spines. They were cold as ice, yet held the flames of power. He wasn't' half bad looking either, matching Bakura's clothes. But before they could give any more thought, both thieves had disappeared from the throne room, all that was left was the hole made by Diabound. But they could clearly hear Bakura's voice. "_Mark my words Pharaoh! I will be back and when I do, I'll destroy your so called god!"_

Atemu shook with fury as he continued to stare at the spot where Bakura was standing a minute ago. Seto's expression darkened as he though of the blonde who had come and saved the albino. But all of the priests had the same thoughts in their minds. _When will Bakura strike next? And who was that blonde with blood-red eyes?_

TBC

Well, hope you liked the rescue. At least Jou got a part in the end, right? And remember what I said about after Bakura's gone!

**Jou:** Yay! I got to save Bakura! I told you I could do something like that!

**Bakura:** ...

**Jou:** Hey! Where's the sharp retort that was supposed to come out?

**REWD: **Well, I think I overdid it when I was coughpunishingcough them before. They were hospitalized and mummified. Literally!

**Jou: **eh, whatever. But you let me do a dramatic rescue! Go me! Go me! **(does a little victory dance.)**

**REWD:** ...oh...k. Anyway, about the sharp retort, I brought in Seto and Atemu for the time being, since Marik and Bakura can't come out.

**Jou: **You did WHAT!

**(Seto and Atemu walk in and they're not looking to happy.)**

**Atemu:** So, you think it's funny that you burned me? That wasn't all too fun, you know.

**Seto: **And Bakura doesn't need a pathetic puppy like you to save himself. In the actual story, he just used that demented Diabound to make his escape. So you're not that great.

**Jou: **TT

**REWD: **Hey! Lay off! After all, he is one of the main characters...

**Atemu:** Yeah, that's why he didn't show up that much in the last two chapters.

**REWD: **...You just wait, he'll show you that **you** need him, too. **(whispers to Jou)** _Don't worry 'bout Atemu. He's just pissed off that you kicked his ass._

**Atemu:** I heard that!

**REWD:** O.o ummmmm...anyway, I thank all who read and review for this story!

**Seto: **Even though it's a crappy story.

**Jou:** I think it's pretty good.

**Seto: **What do you know?

**Atemu: **Well, I have to agree with Jou this time. At least she gives us more parts than in the manga. Especially you, Seto.

**Seto:** hmph!

**REWD:** I usually get an irresistible urge to call Seto "Kaiba". I guess it's habit.

**Jou, Atemu, Seto: **That was RANDOM!

**REWD:** And I found out that the priests and Atemu REALLY like saying "I/We can't forgive you Bakura" It started getting annoying so I cut most of it out. For those who want to know, they just say they won't forgive blahblahblah. Ok, shuting up now. Please R&R.


	10. ES Chapter 10

**A/N: I had some trouble with this chapter 'cause I couldn't decide on what Bakura's reaction would be after they left. And I've been having some writer's block. (curse my inept writing skills.) Anyway, summer's almost over, I'm going to the mall with my friends every week, (there's nothing better to do here. The biggest thing in this small, forsaken town is the mall and movies), and I'll stop whining now.**

**REWD:** Ok, wheel in the two patients.

**(Jou and Seto walk in, wheeling in two very wrapped up Yamis.)**

**REWD:** Look's like I kinda overdid it when I was trying to kill Bakura and Marik.

**Bakura and Marik: (glares at authoress)**

**Atemu:** I think it's a good look for them. **(sneer)**

**Bakura and Marik: (glares at our very sexy pharaoh)**

**Jou:** A reviewer asked if Red Eyes Black Dragon was in this story...

**REWD: **Mwahahahahahaha! They'll just have to find out.

**Seto: (holds up a cue card that has "Yes" on it.)**

**REWD: **Thanks a lot, Seto. You just ruined the surprise.

**Seto:** You're VERY welcome. They probably already knew it anyway. You were just making it OBVIOUS. Just call me if you want me to make your life even more miserable.

**REWD: **...

**Atemu: **Anyway, with the disclaimer. You know the deal, no Yugioh, no us, none of the story, and most of the translations aren't hers.

**REWD: **There will be less of the manga in the first part of this chapter. And translations only goes so far. I'm making a story, not translating the whole manga. **(mutters)** VIZ usually screws up most of the mangas anyway, cutting off curse words and putting little symbols instead.

**Jou:** Did you say something?

**REWD: **Nothing at all. You shouldn't concern yourself with affairs you can't change, I guess.

**Jou, Seto, Atemu: **Please read and review!

**Chapter Ten: Retaliation**

Deep in the city, the pair of thieves sat in the cool shadow in the alleyway. The place where they had their first thieving lesson to be exact. Bakura leaned on the wall, glaring at the sky as his mind worked on the next "visit" to the Pharaoh. Jonouchi watched his counterpart with concern in his eyes. The albino's breathing was quick and heavy, as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. _The attack from Obelisk must've damaged him heavily._ Jonouchi then got up and kneeled next to Bakura.

"...what the hell are you doing?" Bakura's amethyst eyes glared suspiciously at the blonde who began to glow. Jonouchi just looked Bakura straight into his eyes before replying, "Stop being so paranoid. I learned more than fire magic over the last few months. Sorta skimmed the part that taught light magic. I was going to _heal_ you. Unless of course, you like to suffer..." With a smirk, he looked at the heated anger coming from Bakura before concentrating on the wound.

Warm, soft light emitted from Jonouchi's palm and traveled into Bakura's body. The albino thief felt a sense of peace flowing into him as the pain ebbed away. Jonouchi had his eyes closed in concentration with the magic. After he made sure that his friend was no longer in pain, he moved his hand and smiled with triumph. A look of surprise was etched on Bakura's face as he moved his hand over where the wound was. Not a trace was left and the pain was completely gone.

"Well, I have to say, Jonouchi, you impress me at times." When he saw the smug look on the blondes face, he added, "Which is veeerrry rare." Jonouchi just scoffed at this comment and looked out of the alley. People were going on with their normal lives, oblivious to all that happened in the palace. As he stared out, his stomach growled in protest, reminding him that he didn't have lunch yet.

"...are you ever NOT hungry, Jonouchi?" Bakura sighed with exasperation as the blonde smiled sheepishly. _I swear, he eats more than 5 grown men._ Another growl from Jonouchi's stomach made Bakura shake his head.

"Well, we didn't have lunch yet, you know. I say we go eat before we do anything else," Jonouchi replied solemnly as he started to get up. "So, where should we go eat today?" With that, he started brooding on all the places he could find food.

"First of all, you have to decide, are we gonna pay," Bakura smirked before finishing, "or are we gonna, oh let's say have all for _free_." Jonouchi smirked along with Bakura, for he knew the answer before he even answered.

"The usual, then, Bakura?" The albino knew that he was referring to the food stand they had robbed over the years. He just smiled smugly, and Jonouchi took that as his answer.

* * *

The burning sensation left from the heated flames left Atemu as Isis concentrated her energy into healing the pharaoh. The same sensation felt by Bakura was being experienced by Atemu, too. Isis quickly removed her hand away as soon as she was done, not wanting to annoy the pharaoh.

As Atemu was sitting on his throne once more, his mind kept reverting back to the young blond who rescued Bakura. It was rare that someone could actually break the shield around him and attack with such power. He propped his head on his hands and brooded over this thought as the guards finished cleaning up the mess from the event. Siamun looked worried as he peered into Atemu's face. He mistook the actions of the pharaoh as grief over the defiling of his father's tomb. _He must be going through much pain, restraining himself from charging out of the palace and bringing justice upon that low thief._

Mahado, also mistaking the pharaoh's thoughts, abruptly went in front of him and kneeled down. "I apologize for the weakness shown by the guards who were watching Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb, oh Pharaoh. With your permission, I will command the guards there to create a new trap to capture that thief."

Broken from his thoughts, it took a while for Atemu to digest this down. "Oh, um...yes, I expect you to do your best, Mahado. Bakura is probably planning for his next attack and may strike anywhere at anytime, so we must be careful."**(A/N: actually, he's watching Jonouchi scarf down the food they stole together.n.n)** Atemu put his look of indifference on, and looked straight into Mahado's eyes. The priest shuddered from the calm, commanding power held in that amethyst gaze.

Priest Seto sneered at Mahado, talking harshly to him. "You won't get a second chance to repay for your mistakes, Mahado. Know this, next time a Pharaoh's tomb is robbed, you'll lose the privilege of your powers," Seto rebuked unkindly.

However, Atemu took pity on his old friend and said in a softer voice, "Don't feel guilty for what has happened today, Mahado. Just try your hardest from this point on." Seto scowled inwardly, thinking to himself that his cousin has gotten softer than usual. If it had been him, he would have executed the fool right on the spot.

Sighing with relief, Mahado bowed his head and thanked the gods that he was able to redeem himself. "You have my greatest thanks, Pharaoh Atemu." With that, he stood up and went to prepare himself for what was coming up. The other priests started to file out one by one, going on with other tasks that needed to be finished. After awhile, only Atemu and Seto remained.

"...you know you were too soft with Mahado, _cousin_. You should have punished him so he wouldn't make the same mistake again." Seto crossed his arms and leered at the one who was siting on the throne. Atemu looked back with exasperation at his cousin. "A _wise_ king treats his subjects with respect and kindness. And you wonder why I'm the pharaoh and you're not." Atemu smirked as Seto's face grew red.

Suddenly, Seto pointed his Millennium Rod towards Atemu, clearly stating a challenge. "You remember that rematch you promised me?" Atemu continued smirking as he replied, "Oh, you mean the one I made after I whooped your ass in front of _all_ the other priests including some of the guards?" Again Seto's face heated up from embarrassment and anger. "_Yes, that promise!_ So why don't you face me here and now? Or are you too chicken to do it, you big softie."

Atemu flared up and jumped down to face the taller priest. "I'm no coward, _Seto_, and I accept your challenge. We'll see who the softie is after we're through." A large, summoning stone emerged from behind the pharaoh. The same thing happened with Seto. **(A/N: somehow, they are 10 feet away from each other now.--;)**

Chanting spells under their breath, the rivals both summoned their monsters at once. Duos appeared next to Seto while a small brown fluffball was summoned next to Atemu. Sneering at the weak monster, Seto recalled their last duel. "So, you're summoning that weak trash again? You've got to be kidding me."

"This weak trash was the one who defeated your Duos last time, remember?" His anger had reached its limit when Atemu had retorted back. Seeing red, Seto did not think about strategy before attacking. "I WILL NOT BE MOCKED! Duos! Attack that good-for-nothing weakling and wipe it out!" _He can't have them multiply now that he has already summoned it, he has no way of winning!_

"Do you actually believe that I can't duplicate this little guy just because it's already summoned? You've got a lot more to learn, cousin. KURIBOH, MULTIPLY!" The one furball became thousands as it multiplied with extreme speed. _Kuri kuri kuri!_ Seto stared in disbelieve as they continued to appear by the thousands. "What, you're gonna cover my sword again like last time?"

Atemu just smirked and enlightened Seto of Kuriboh's second ability. "You realize, that this monster explodes on contact right?" Seto's eyes widened as realization hit him like heavy brick. "You know what that means right? Your Duos goes bye-bye." With a smile on his face, the said pharaoh flicked his hand and all the Kuriboh's attacked at once. A large explosion was heard by everyone who was in and near the palace.**(n.n;)**

* * *

Meanwhile, before the two cousins had their duel, Mahado was walking with a group of guards towards the exit. As he passed the large jars, he signaled his men to continue while he stopped in front of one of them. After they left, he crossed his arms and said, "Hurry up and come out, Mana." Receiving no answer or response, he sighed and continued. "It doesn't matter if you hide. I can sense your presence." At this, Mana popped her head out of the jar and smiled sheepishly at her master.

"Like always, I can't trick my master." She climbed out with difficulty as Mahado stared with irritation. "How many times have I told you that the palace is not a playground," Mahado scolded his young apprentice. Mana immediately tried to defend herself from further scolding. "I wasn't playing around here, master! I just had a bad feeling and knew something was going to happen. After I heard the guards talking about you leaving, I just wanted to see you before you left."

"So when are you going to start your training as a magician?" Mahado questioned Mana accusingly. Mana, however, just smiled cheerfully and replied, "Starting right now!" Mahado just gave up with scolding his apprentice and sighed with frustration. "huuuh...that's why you won't become a proper magician."

Siamun appeared before them and commented, "Go easy on her. Even the pharaoh was caught playing in those jars when he was younger." Mana giggled at this fact as Mahado felt helpless in this situation.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Mahado. I know what you're trying to do, but your ka is weak compared to the strength of Bakura's Diabound. We'll need all of the priest's power to defeat him." Mahado just listened to this with even more determination for his pharaoh. "Lord Siamun, you said that demons grow with hatred from their host's souls."

"Not just hatred, but from strength of heart, Mahado." It was clear to Siamun what Mahado wanted to do, but he doubted if that was possible. "I will put all of my loyalty and devotion to the pharaoh. I won't fail this time, for the sake of the Pharaoh. I know how much pain he had to swallow to allow me this second chance. And I will make sure I catch the thief and bring justice to him." Mahado then turned around without a second glance and followed after the other guards.

Mana watched anxiously as her master left the palace. Then, she turned with fury towards Siamun. "That was too harsh, Lord Siamun! How could you tell my master that his ka was too weak? His magic far surpasses any other." Siamun just listened with patience and answered, "I understand that, Mana. That is why he was chosen to become one of the millennium priests."

But Mana continued with the same faith in her master. "From _that _day, my master sealed away his magic. 5 years ago, the day he put the Millennium Ring around his neck." As she said that, the palace shook with tremors from an explosion. Both Mana and Siamun looked towards the throne room, one having a look of surprise and the other with a worried look.

* * *

After watching Jonouchi eat an incredible amount of food, Bakura stood up and started to leave their home. The blonde looked up with mild surprise at the figure retreating into the desert. "...Whe'e ya goin' now, 'kura?" Seemingly, he had also had two full jars of rum along with his lunch. Bakura looked back with disgust and replied, "I'm going back to Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb. I have a feeling that something is going to happen there, and I don't wanna miss it." Glazed, brown eyes stared into sharp amethysts as the two stared each other down.

"...well, don' kno' bou' you, but I'ma go ta town and see my frien's. Gots 'ome stuff ta give 'em, so don' kno' when I'ma come bac'." Repulsed at the thought of Jonouchi leaving when he was drunk, Bakura immediately walked back and grabbed the front of the blonde's robe, pulling him up. "You'd better be sober when you leave, _Jonouchi_. I don't want you to screw up and lead the guards back to our hideout." The smell of alcohol sickened him, so he let go of Jonouchi's robe, letting him fall back on his bad.

The tipsy blonde stretched out on his bed and slurred, "shu' thin' boss. Weren't plannin' on leavin' till afta da'k anyway, so no wor'ies. I be reaal ca'eful as I ta'k ta ma frien's..." Jonouchi didn't continue, for he had plopped his head down on the pillow and snored softly. Bakura just shook his head at the blonde's foolishness and walked out of their house. _I'm never going to let that idiot drink EVER again!_

* * *

"Priest Mahado will be inspecting the pyramid!" A strong, loud voice was heard in the black night near Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb. "Nobody is to enter until he is finished. Not even one of you will step into the tomb." Mahado just tuned this out as he felt a dark power in the Millennium Ring. He could feel it writhing to get out, to be free to roam this earth again. But he used his magic to gain control of it, and looked out into the night. _Bakura._

Meanwhile, Bakura was up against a rock a few feet away from the tomb. Looking over his shoulder, he snickered. "What's one little priest doing out so late? Hmph, only one out of the six priests, it should be easy to dispose of him." He got up advanced towards the entrance. There were only five guards in front of the pyramid, so Bakura just used his dark magic to send them to oblivion.

Entering the tomb, he was surprised to see that Mahado was facing him, as if he was expecting the thief to come. "I've been waiting for you, Bakura." Loud rumblings made Bakura look behind at the entrance. The guards who had been hiding were pushing a large boulder in front of the entrance that also served as an exit. They also raised a sealing stone and positioned it in front of the tomb. "Remember our plan, we are not allowed to remove this boulder until daybreak," the leader of the guards reminded his troops. _That is, IF Priest Mahado succeeds in defeating that thief._

Bakura was unfazed by all this though. "heh, I knew this would happen. This tomb doesn't even have Akhenamkhanen's body, am I right? Not that I would concern myself with such a worthless corpse." Mahado was calm, despite the situation he had just put himself into. "The only reason we are here is so that I can fight without harming anyone. This pyramid has been prepared for our fight, Bakura."

"Don't make me laugh. Last time I fought, it was six against one, and I still beat you soundly. Do you expect me to believe that _you_ alone will defeat me when all the priests combined couldn't? I'll kill you and take that ring that's hanging off your neck, _priest_."

"Don't be so confident that you can win, Bakura. Even if you do get the Millennium Ring, you won't be able to use it." Mahado's voice became stone cold as he explained. "The Millennium Ring has a great evil hidden deep inside it. It must have formed when the previous owner wore it. My magic is binding that power so I can control it." He looked straight into the cold amethyst eyes that held the lust for the millennium item. "A weak soul cannot wear the Millennium Ring, for if it touches the body, it will burst into flames and kill you instantly. So, you can't use this millennium item, Bakura!"

Bakura just sneered at what Mahado said and replied, "Are you sure about that? Diabound!" The said monster burst out of Bakura's soul, but it looked different from the last time Mahado had seen it. Its muscles were more sinewy and its tail had become not just a snake, but a cobra. Mahado could actually see the aura around Diabound, simmering from its body. "You see, my ka grows with the hatred in my heart. And I have to say, it has grown since just a few hours ago." Bakura smiled at himself. "Even I'm impressed at how much he's grown. Your little magician has no chance against him!"

Keeping loyal to the pharaoh, Mahado didn't back down. Instead, devotion filled his heart just as hatred filled Bakura's. "That's where you're wrong, Bakura. Or have you forgotten about what I said about my magic?" With that, he summoned his Magician of Illusions. This time, Bakura was the one who gaped. The tiny magician he had seen in the palace was now a taller, lean magician. Dark magic teemed from the monster, but unlike Diabound, the darkness wasn't unsettling. "This is the last fight you'll ever fight, Bakura."

* * *

Walking in the shadows of the alleys, Jonouchi had to stop occasionally to steady his head. He was a bit woozy from the afternoon, but he had managed to sober himself and was now proceeding to the slums of the city. _I have to tell Bakura to never let me drink again._ As he leaned against the wall, a figure caught the corner of his eyes. A cloaked figure was walking hesitantly into the city, wondering if it should turn back or not. Jonouchi looked harder and realized that it was a girl, but she looked different.

The figure slowly lowered her hood and looked cautiously into the city. Long, light blue hair flowed down into her cloak, covering her pale face. Ocean blue eyes held longing to find the place where she belonged. Jonouchi was perplexed at why such a beautiful foreigner was doing in these parts of the city. For both of them were in a place where most of the darker figures lurked. So the blonde walked casually over to the girl before anything happened to her.

"You know, it's dangerous for such a pretty girl to be out so late." Kisara looked up to see the blonde thief in front of her. But before he could say anymore, she flinched and slid away from him, expecting some sort of abuse. "Hey, hold on, I'm not gonna hurt you. I wouldn't go so low as to hurt a girl." She raised her eyes into the softened rubies that looked at her with concern.

"...you don't think I'm cursed because of my pale skin?" She had been discriminated in so many towns that she started to avoid most people. Jonouchi just gave a puzzled look before replying, "Why would I? In fact, I find you more...attractable." Kisara blushed at this statement, turning her face so the blonde wouldn't see. _What is it with this guy? Most of the boys would smack me and kick me to the ground. But is he...flirting?_ Still confused at the foreigner's reaction, Jonouchi scratched his head and tried to think about this situation. "So, why are you here anyway?"

Kisara turned her head and debated on whether to trust him or not. Finally, she said softly, "I was kidnapped from my home and sold into slavery." She paused for a moment to see a look of horror on Jonouchi's face before she continued. "I've managed to escape, but every time I go into a town the people use prejudice against me. They keep saying I will bring a curse unto their homes or something..." She stopped because her voice would no longer work. Loneliness and abuse were the only things she faced nowadays. It was a long time ago that she felt peace and safety in a place.

Jonouchi just stood there, furious at the people for treating someone like that. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Firmly gripped his eyes looked into hers radiating a sense of understanding between them. "I don't know why people act like shits, and the way they treat others make me want to kill all of them." His eyes softened at the sight of the alarmed blue eyes. "But, I'm sure that things will work out for you. Some angel or guardian is protecting you and you will find a haven. I'm sure of it." **(A/N: Ummm...would Seto be considered an angel?lol) **

Kisara looked into Jonouchi's soft but firm eyes, and all doubt washed away. She knew she could trust him and what he said would come true. She then did something that neither of them expected. Wrapping her arms around his well-built body, she hugged him with all her heart. Jonouchi was taken aback at first, but put his hand on her back and let her hug him until she was ready to let go. Her sudden act and gentle touched caused him to blush slightly. Running his hands through her hair, he noticed at how soft it was. Kisara let go after awhile, letting her hands fall slowly to her sides. It had been so long since she had ever hugged someone that she was embarrassed that she had done it with a stranger.

The sudden pulse from Jonouchi's pendant brought him back to reality, reminding him of what he was going to do. Reaching inside the bag that was hanging from the side of his body, he grabbed something and held Kisara's hand. When he let go, a small sapphire was on her soft hands. "I have to go now. Keep that as a reminder of me when you're traveling." And then, he pulled closer to her ear and whispered, "Don't forget what I said. Your guardian will watch over you." With that he fled into the dark alleys before Kisara could blink. She just held the sapphire in her hand, watching another person in her life disappear. **(A/N: THIS IS NOT A JOU/KISARA FIC! So please don't yell at me. I just wanted them to know each other, but it got a little too mushy. Once again, not a Jou/Kisara fic, so don't talk to me about that.)**

* * *

Bakura grunted in pain as Diabound took the attack from Mahado's ka. So far, the magician had an upper hand, but Bakura had other tricks up his sleeve. He looked at Mahado's calm, confident face. Knowing the Millennium Ring had so much power, he now wanted it more than ever. And he would use the pyramid against him. "Don't think you've won yet, priest." He silently activated Diabound's ability, effectively hiding him in the shadows. Then, he stepped on a small button on the floor. Immediately, the pendulums from before swung down on the passage. Bakura quickly jumped on one and watched Mahado's surprised look. "You know, it's kind of ironic that the traps that were meant to stop me is being used against you."

Mahado knew that he wouldn't last long with the trap activated. "Magician of Illusions! Go attack Bakura!" But the albino thief wasn't going to be taken down that easily. He positioned his ka above Mahado before saying, "I can't let you do that." Diabound made itself appear from above the priest. Mahado looked up too late to see Bakura's ka unleashing its attack. The swirling beam hit both Mahado and the magician, efficiently attack both with the same attack. The priest screamed in pain as the dark energy slashed at him from all sides while burning him at the same time. His ka was feeling the same pain and began to lose its form as the attack prolonged.

"Hahahaha! Go to hell, priest! Regret trying to trap and defeat the thief king, you scum!" Bakura jumped off the pendulum, prepared to take the millennium item away from the weakened priest. Mahado, however, stood up slowly from the ground, still feeling the pain from Diabound's attack. He glanced at his disappearing ka before turning to Bakura. "I won't...let you...get away with this...Bakura." The albino thief was surprised that anyone would survive a full attack from his ka and still live. _I have to give these priests some credit. They've got guts. _

"It's the magicians' last gamble. Merging my soul with my ka, I will defeat you, Bakura." Mahado started to chant a spell, unaware of the pendulums swinging dangerously close to him. As he said the last word, they swung down on him, slicing him from both sides. Crimson tears splattered all around the ground, but the soul of the former priest rushed out and hit the disappearing ka. The Millennium Ring, the strings cut by the pendulums, fell in front of Bakura. The thief just sneered and picked up the item, saying, "One priest down..." But before he could say any more, the Magician of Illusions was in front of him. _What the hell? The ka hasn't disappeared yet._

"Diabound, finish off the magician!" The magician, however, attack Bakura with its dark magic before his ka could do anything. The force of the blast pushed Bakura over the edge of the platform. His scream was heard by none as he fell into the dark depths of the pyramid.

Mahado, now the Magician of Illusions, looked to make sure Bakura was trapped before leaving the tomb and entering the summoning stone. As the sun rose, the guards mourned the loss of the priest.

* * *

Finished with his work, Jonouchi was at the edge of the city, ready to leave. Before he stepped into the desert, though, his pendant stopped pulsing and stood still. Surprised at the sudden action, he touched the ruby, waiting for some sort of beating. Feeling none, he tried talking to Bakura. _Hey, Bakura! You there?_ Getting no reply, Jonouchi started to panic. _Shit, Bakura! You'd better not be playing tricks on me! Come on, buddy, answer me! Oh shit!_ Jonouchi fell to the ground, unable to think that his best friend was dead. Silent tears fell from his eyes and dropped to the ground, absorbed in almost an instant.

He raised his fist and slammed it into the ground, producing a large crack. "Damnit, Bakura! I thought you were stronger than that! Shit, it was the pharaoh wasn't it? It wasn't enough to take your family, he had to take your life, too." Jonouchi stood up slowly and turned his tear stained face towards the palace. He knew what he had to do, because no matter how much evil Bakura did, deep down he was still a good guy. _Bakura, I'll avenge you by doing what you've always wanted to do. Pharaoh, you'd better watch yourself. _He then started slowly towards the palace.

**TBC**

**Phew, glad that's done. Sorry it took so long to update. But I wanted to get this up before school started. (Well, for me anyways.) Guess being alone for two days really helps.lol **

**Jou:** REWD, I HATE YOU!

**REWD: O.O** What did I do?

**Jou:** You made me look like a drunken idiot and a pervert!

**REWD: **Well, in the manga, you _were_ a pervert. And about the drink, I just wanted to see what would happen if you got drunk (in my perspective).

**Seto: **heh, you don't need to be _drunk_ to act like an idiot, you already are an idiot!

**Jou:** **TT**

**Atemu:** So I'll be expecting some sort of fight with Jou in the next chapter?

**REWD: **Well, you could put it that way. It'll involve a lot of fire, though.lol

**Atemu: (grabs fire extinguisher and glares at REWD)**

**Seto:** I don't appreciate you trying to blow me up in the story, you know. I could have died from the stupid furballs.

**Atemu:** heh, I still whooped you ass.

**Seto:** Go to hell.

**(Kuribohs appear out of nowhere and attack Seto.)**

**Seto:** AAUUGGHHH!

**REWD:** n.n;; Atemu, you can't attack your cousin like that...actually you can. Go ahead.

**Seto:** I HATE YOU!

**Jou:** Do I have actually have as much power as in the story?

**REWD: **Of course you do!

**Jou:** XD

**REWD: **Please R&R. I'd really appreciate it.n.n


End file.
